The 9th Phase
by UnseenBlade
Summary: My life was going no where, things did not change, time did not march forward and I was not myself. Being Cat Noir let me be who I wanted, let me act as I pleased. So what do I do when no one like Cat Noir? Simple! A new mask, not meant for me, but those around me. I will be myself, no matter how many masks it takes, no matter how many times I break. This is OUR dream, my hope.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lazy Caretaker**

**So as some of you can probably tell this is a Miraculous x Moonknight crossover….sort of. I took the concept of 4 personalities and put them to a kwami rather then the host(Adrien). And not as blood-thirsty and insane….sometimes. There's gonna be a lot of exploring outside of Paris along with exploring more of the heroes of the ZAG Heroez universe and maybe a small mix of Marvel, but I haven't decided. There'll be mentions of other Miraculous holders too, sometimes chapter as Adrien explores.**

**There's sorta a overall plan here, I just don't have the finer details, honestly this could just be a one-shot, I don't know.**

**Also feel free to leave any recommendations if you have any. Honestly I felt as if I could have flushed out certain parts of this chapter more but by then it probably would have reached 10,000 words by then, and that seems a little excessive for a first chapter.**

**Things I know I could have built up more**

**-Ladybugs anger towards Cat Noir**

**-The Akuma if feel like I could have flushed him out more, but my creativity for Akumas is bad**

**-Probably could have made Adrien more emotional but decided to go with a less emotional and expressive, more dead inside route, he still had emotions bottled up, they just haven't exploded yet. Also we'll probably see in the future that a free Adrien with no one to tell him what to do will pro**

**-Even with the length of the chapter I still feel like it was rushed so I might explain it more in flashbacks in the future.**

**Please feel free to hate, love, or meh the story. Im letting jesus take the wheel for now until I get a more concrete idea. As long as this thing is, it really was just a spur of the moment idea, so whatever I guess.**

**Also if you guys could give me ideas on an Animal for The Embracer along with power activation phrases, that'd be appreciated. The title of this story and power activation phrases are subject to change. Like I said, spur of the moment.**

"**I've been sick my whole life. And I've felt ashamed of that. I think that's what the mask really was. Another way to hide. But I don't want to hide anymore. I don't want to be ashamed anymore. I just want to be me."-Mark Spector**

Everything felt so surreal, how did it come to this, it was supposed to be my day, a day where everyone would be happy, so why wasn't I happy, the only one not happy. I hadn't been happy in a long, long time.

As I laid here, back propped against the cement railing of the Pont de Bir-Hakeim, riddled with injuries such as broken bones and lacerations. I lifted my right hand shakily rubbing around the finger that had used to wear the ring that I had returned to Plagg whom I told to escape, after a quick argument, him leaving was the best option.

I turned my head toward the center of the bridge, there was a black scorch mark almost as if a bomb had gone off. The bridge had fire all along it walkway in spread out clusters. Also large cracks could be seen steadily growing large as chunks of the bridge fell into the Seine River. The bridge was rapidly destabilizing and soon, oh so very soon it would all come crumbling down.

As I felt the part of the bridge I was on give way, I thought about everything I had done in my life, the things that had been done to me and the decisions that ultimately brought me to this point.

**One Day Earlier**

Adrien had been informed by Nathalie that his father had wanted to speak to him, so he promptly headed towards his office. With his 18th birthday fast approaching and entering his final year of high school things were becoming busier in his civilian life. It was no trouble though seeing as he had more free time due to Ladybug not needing Cat Noir as much. The reason being that Ladybug was the new Guardian of the Miraculous, and as such she had access to the other Miraculous which meant that she could have another ally at any time. It had made him feel utterly useless however he mostly kept this thought to himself, believing that his Lady was correct.

However things changed, ever so subtly, and yet he noticed. At first it had been the more than friendly and familiar conversations. Rena Rouge, Carapace and Viperion were some of the most frequent ones to replace him in his stead. He had tried to remain positive and tell himself that he wasn't being replaced. It would end in misery.

Walking into his father office, Adrien was hoping for some free time so that he'd be able to go hang out with his friends and that his father would remember that his birthday this time around as he had always remembered a few days after it had past, on previous years.

"Good Morning Father!" Adrien said

Before his Father had even said anything, he had handed Adrien a manila folder.

"This is your schedule for the week, you'll have many photo shoots spread throughout the week, I expect better results than the last photo shoot, the last shoot left much to be desired. I've already arranged for your absence at school for the week, Nathalie will be delivering all of your assignments to you. May I remind you that both as my son and the top model of the company there will always be certain expectations of you." My father said leaving no room for argument. As always it was just business.

Of course, he was downtrodden, but having been like this since his mom disappeared, he had learned to just accept that this was the way things were. Any other person would have probably cracked by now, the only reason he hadn't could be attributed to the fact that being Cat Noir gave him a way to let loose. It was the only way he could be himself, even if only slightly.

"Sigh…yes Father." Adrien mumbled out

Life felt empty and boring, but hopefully things would change for the better eventually.

Depression and emptiness are not something that builds up in one day, but rather something that builds up over time until the day that it reaches its bursting point.

Growing older was supposed to mean more freedom but to him it felt as if he was only loosing more of what little he had.

**Marinette's Pov**

Life had been going absolutely perfect for Marinette. She had her loving, caring and supportive parents as always. She had polished her skills on fashion design even more so now that earlier in the year she had even won a spot as an intern under Gabriel Agreste over the summer. This would help her immensely in the future. She had even gotten into her preferred college to study fashion design.

Even as Ladybug her life had been going phenomenal. After becoming the Guardian of the Miraculous. As the Guardian, and ultimately the one who decides who gets a Miraculous, she had given Wayzz, Trixx, and Sass to Nino, Alya and Luka permanently while also disclosing identities to be transparent. After all if they ever need help with their Miraculous then they would need to be able to contact her immediately. It was a logical decision, just as she had Master Fu, her friends who she trusted now had her help. Knowing each others identities had really helped in being able to contact each other.

Alya had bombarded her with many questions once she had learned that her best friend was Ladybug. She had done a lot more personal interviews after that day. Along with hanging out with them more on Patrols across Paris. It felt like she finally had some breathing room and like she didn't have so many problems hanging over her head. The only minor inconvenience was perhaps Cat Noir, she had never really appreciated his incessant flirting and stupid puns, she tried her best to simply ignore him, she had no intention of being mean but she had hoped he would have outgrown that type of behavior with how long they had been working together, but his puns seem to have only gotten worse.

He was an amazing partner that she trusted but just by telling her friends her identity, she unknowingly placed them in a equal if not higher position at a subconscious level. This day would be the beginning of a new chapter. An eventual buildup that was ultimately inevitable.

With Adrien's birthday coming up she had spent over a week crafting him hat, to match the scarf she had given him all those years ago, spending painstakingly long hours making sure that its perfect.

Getting up from bed, Marinette had began getting started for the day.

"Morning Tikki!" Marinette said

"Morning Marinette!" Tikki said as chipper as ever

"Are you gonna give Adrien the gift that you made for him?" she asked while munching on a cookie

"That's the plan Tikki, ohhh I hope he likes it." Marinette said

"I'm sure he'll love it, after all you put so much heart into it." Tikki said

"Your right Tikki, I might even be able to finally confess to him." Marinette said

After she finished getting ready for the day, she ran towards school once she wished her parents a good morning, excited to start her day.

Once she got to school she stepped inside the room hurriedly, actually being on time for once. As she walked towards her spot with Alya, noticing that Adrien seemed to have not ben in the room. Alya then informed her that that she learned via Nino that Adrien had been assigned some photo shoots by his Father for the week.

While she was slightly disappointed that she wouldn't meet Adrien today, she was sure she'd have a chance to meet him sometime this week. She could hold onto his gift until then.

**Later that Night**

There had been another Sentimonster attack that night and Adrien was finally able to make it to the fight. When he had shown up he had landed next to Ladybug she had been surprised as she was with Viperion, Carapace and Rena Rouge, trying to put a plan together. Once he had made himself known the group had a sort of awkward silence. The reason being that they couldn't talk to Ladybug as if they knew her, because Cat Noir was still in the dark about identities.

Things had been awkward now for a while but eventually they went about attacking the Sentimonster.

During the plan, Cat Noir had made a small mistake, when he had accidently used Cataclysm on a building that some families had been in, due to being hit by the Sentimonster. No one had been killed but many people had been hurt. Cat Noir had felt bad about what had happened, but he had been just a bit out of practice and he wasn't used to the new team dynamic yet.

He wasn't happy about it, Paris wasn't happy about it and Ladybug certainly wasn't happy about it.

"You stupid, ignorant cat! Can't you stop with the puns and flirting, your already as useless enough as it is. The least you could do is not distract us when were fighting. You've always been like this, always the first to get hit, trapped, fall. Can't you do anything right!" Ladybug yelled

A crowd filled with civilians and reporters that had formed had stayed silent at first before slowly ramping up in volume as one by one people started agreeing with Paris's beloved Ladybug.

"When are you gonna learn that I'm never going to love you, why do you think I replaced you." She said at the end of her rant.

Cat Noir felt absolutely heartbroken, embarrassed and even more depressed then he was earlier.

Cat Noir quickly bounded away trying to get away as quickly as possible. Unknown to everyone else a particular figure was watching Cat Noir with predatory eyes.

From there Ladybug answered a multitude of questions. The were multiple articles on the news and Ladyblog. Everyone making remarks, if weather or not Cat Noir was even needed, or qualified to be Ladybug's sidekick.

**The Next Night**

Adrien had mostly ignored any news coverage in the past. There had been bad coverage of him of the past, but he never paid much attention to it.

A sidekick, they said. Only him, when another Miraculous holder was discussed they were talked about like they were all equals.

"That's it, I'm done." Adrien said letting a few tears fall as he laid on his bed.

"Hey kid, its alright, things will get better" Plagg voiced in concern for his kitten. He didn't have the heart to promise that things would.

"No….it won't. My dad doesn't care about what happens to me, I always have wear a smile, be fake, I have almost no freedom what so ever, and the freedom that I do have as Cat Noir, where its my only chance to be me, is ruined." Adrien finished laying there in bed

Adrien had never been the same after his mother had mysteriously disappeared. He HAD to be the people pleaser; he couldn't let people see just how broken he was. He tried to find happiness on multiple occasions, however, not much ever went his way.

This wasn't the first time he had sat there, wondering what it would be like to get away from it all. A year ago he would have been against the idea as he didn't really have a plan and at the time he didn't want to leave Ladybug alone. Now though, this was the final straw, he began packing a suitcase, all the while Plagg was watching. Once he was done he pulled up a chair in front of Plagg and sat down.

"Plagg you know who Ladybug is, right." Adrien said

"Adrien you know we aren't allowed to reveal identities." Plagg said

"I don't want to know who she is, not anymore, but do you know who she is?" Adrien asked again

"…..yes" Plagg answered slowly

"So if anything were to ever happen to me, would you be able to get to her?" Adrien asked

"Adrien, don't you think your taking this all to quickly. It's only been a day, things will get better, please." Plagg pleaded not liking where the conversation was going.

"I've made up my mind Plagg, trying to convince me otherwise won't work. I'm asking you this in hopes that I can leave you with Ladybug who is the Guardian instead of taking you with me. Ladybug needs Cat Noir, I'm sure she has someone she can pick from her group of friends." Adrien said

"Adrien, I'm sure if you just tal-SLAM" Plagg was interrupted by Adrien slamming his hand onto the desk.

"PLAGG I'M TRYING TO DO WHATS BEST FOR ME AND YOU, I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE! Adrien yelled before taking some calming breaths before continuing

"Plagg, as much as I love you, you can't come with me, I'm sure Ladybug would come looking. And I'm sure you don't want to be apart from Ladybug's kwami. It's already gonna be difficult running away as Adrien Agreste. So here's what were gonna do. I'm going to transform, get out of the house, drop the transformation. I'll walk for a bit and once I reach a certain distance, I'll hand you the ring and hopefully you can get to Ladybug's house. And then I'll be on my way." Adrien said

Plagg looked down extremely sad seeing as there was nothing he could do to change his chosen's mind. Adrien slipped on a hoodie needing something to at least hide him from curious people.

"Plagg!Claws out!" Adrien said transforming into Cat Noir

He slowly looked around his room, memories of the past flooding in. Remembering what few fond memories he had of after his mother's disappearance. He looked at himself in the mirror then too a picture of him, along with both parents all smiling for a family photo, actually looking like a legitimately happy family. He smiled grabbing the photo along with his backpack.

As is with every decision like this, there's a voice in the back of your head telling you that you can still turn back, that you don't have to go thru with this, no one apart from Plagg will know.

Liberation is all he's ever craved. Adrien Agreste was a mask. Only by becoming Cat Noir could he be himself. Now Cat Noir had become just another mask. It felt like something eating at his mind. Mask after mask and not one meeting everyone's expectations.

With a heavy sigh, he leapt thru the window, hopeful and anxious for the future.

Jumping across roof tops he landed in a vacant alley way and de-transformed. From there he slipped on the hood of his hoodie with Plagg next to his ear in the hood. He began walking into the street heading towards the city limits of Paris.

On his way down the sidewalk a store that was selling televisions had multiple TV's on that simultaneously switched to the news. Showing Nadja Chamack and what seemed to be the Miraculous Team fighting a Sentimonster in the background. It seemed to be live, which was a perfect opportunity for me. At least now I knew I'd get to leave without anyone aware. It seemed that they were all on the complete opposite side of the city.

As I made my way outwards, I saw a explosion rise up above the roofs a few blocks away. People began running away, yelling for help. Running to see what the commotion was I ran to the site of the explosion and saw what I believe to be a Sentimonster. A creature that looked like a oversized feral bloodhound. A truck filled with gasoline seemed to have crashed in attempting to swerve and avoid the creature. The creature ignored the people for the most part, sniffing around as if it was searching for something.

How are there 2 Sentimonster's at the same time. In the confusion of many people running away people were pushing past Adrien causing him to fall to the floor. Getting up I was about to start running also before I heard the cry of a child coming from one of the vehicles. It had been overturned by the truck crashing and it seemed as if the child's father was trying to get into the vehicle with the fire getting near them, while the mother was screaming for someone to help.

I wanted to run, realistically there was no way that I could win. Even if I could find its Amok I wouldn't be able to purify it. But I couldn't just leave this family here.

"Plagg, looks like we'll be working together one last time." Adrien said running into a vacant alley

"Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien said transforming into Cat Noir.

Running out I quickly got to the overturned vehicle.

I smashed the window open and reached in to grab the kid. It was a little girl crying and scared.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be ok." I said

Out of the corner of my eye the dog like creature was standing a way of just staring at me. I had no idea why it hadn't attacked yet but was thankful none the less to help these people first.

At least I had thought that until my sensitive ears heard a high-pitched whistle that caused be to hold my head in pain. The creature obviously heard it as well and began charging at me.

The giant K-9 lunged at me, mouth open, reacting quickly I held up my staff and the oversized dog bit into it still trying to push even harder to get closer to me. Its slobbering maw getting closer and closer. It kept trying to bite again and again pushing me back.

By now the fire was everywhere. Still having the attention of the creature, I turned my head to the side to see the family escaping, the father having been able to finally grab his kid.

Thinking that I had to get out of here now, I punched the creature in the snout, causing it to cry out and release my staff.

I had to lead this Sentimonster away but it wasn't following me when I turned around the creature was not following. Looking now there was nothing on the creature that looked like the Amok.

There was another whistle and the creature then began to charge at me, seeing this I now lead it through Paris. Realizing that I could do anything on my own beside distract it I attempted to lead it to where I believe Ladybug was. Coming up to the Pont de Bir-Hakeim the creature followed me as I ran thru.

I heard a whizzing sound with my ears and the next thing I know I feel a incredible pain in my leg, a arrow having pierced thru my leg. Falling down I let out a loud cry clutching my leg. The giant creature was still charging. It let out a roar as it charged and right before it bit him another loud whistle rang thru and the beast stopped, its teeth inches away from him.

A figure seemed to pop out of hiding. A man wearing different pelts of animals armed with a bow and spear with a dog whistle hanging from his neck.

"Cat Noir! I am the Huntsman, I have come for your Miraculous. I must say you have disappointed me, I thought you would have presented more of a challenge." The Huntsman said

"I've been watching you, studying you, tracking you. While I couldn't get an exact scent in your civilian form my partner could always tell if you were close or not. Hawkmoth has entrusted me with this power in order fetch your Miraculous while he keeps your team distracted." Huntsman said

"Why…me?" Cat Noir said holding back the pain

"Come now Cat Noir, why ask a question you already know the answer too. You were the weakest link, separated from the pack. You'll be my greatest achievement, and once I bring your Miraculous to Hawkmoth, I'll hunt even bigger game. I'll be known as the greatest hunter ever." Huntsman said

Taking my staff I immediately tried calling anyone, the Huntsman just stood there watching, amused.

"Ladybug, Carapace, Rena Rouge, Viperion is anyone there." Cat Noir said

"Cat Noir?" Ladybug's voice coming from my staff.

"Ladybug, thank goodness, I could re…" Cat Noir began before being cut off

"Where have you been you mangy cat, Hawkmoth attacked and your god knows where being just as useless as you've always been.." Ladybugs voice faded into the background time slowed down

Again, this mental and verbal abuse, from both sides of his life. He sat there thinking to himself, bleeding and in pain. Anger building and rising.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND, THERE'S AKC" Cat Noir was yelling before he was stabbed in the right shoulder by the Huntsman with a hunting knife.

After that The Huntsman kicked him while viciously ripping out the knife.

Cat Noir now had a damaged right shoulder and an arrow through his left leg.

He didn't know why but for some reason the pain felt dull, he initially thought that it should have hurt more.

Now alone with an Akuma along with his hound, he saw no chance for escaping. He raised his staff shakily standing on his legs. The Huntsman ran at Cat Noir, who successfully blocked the first strike but didn't have the strength to block the next. Taking another stab in the ribs, he fell to the ground and got up again shakily standing up again.

This process repeated itself multiple times, Cat Noir now being littered with lacerations on over.

"This is the end for you Cat Noir! The Huntsman said while standing over him.

He twirled the knife before stabbing it into his stomach using both hands. Cat Noir seized up grabbing the Huntsman around the neck trying to apply some pressure and succeeding in applying enough strength to throw him off.

The Huntsman landed on his back, before picking himself up and dusting himself off. Still confident he would win. He reached for the whistle around his neck, however when he reached for it the was nothing to be found. Looking at Cat Noir who was on the ground too weak to stand. He turned himself over to show that he had the whistle in hand.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Huntsman said

This whistle being small and thin broke quite easily in half. An Akuma flew out. The Huntsman and the dog returning to normal. The man started running towards the Akuma, eager on reclaiming his power. With Ladybug not here Cat Noir had no other option.

"Cataclysm." He weakly croaked out. Black particles coating his hand he grabbed the Akuma.

An Akuma in it's most simple description is a bundle of power that Hawkmoth uses to posses his victims. Energy cannot be created or destroyed, rather it can only be transformed or transferred. Ladybug changes that energy from negative to positive, a simple and safe process. Cat Noir, an Aspect of Destruction, was chaotic and powerful. Both can change energy from one form to the other. The way Cat Noir changes things just happen to be a lot more violent.

The moment he grabbed the Akuma, he felt a pressure quickly building, trying to force his hand open. A ear piercing ring emanating from enclosed fist, with small arcs of energy arcing out from between his fingers and disappearing when he closed his hand tighter, only to come out somewhere else. A massive gust of air from the pressure of the building energy was pushing all debris along with the man and his dog away.

His hand felt as if it was burning and the pressure only getting harder to hold. Looking off on the side of the bridge he could see civilians all watching from a safe distance. Not knowing what else to do, and the power felt as if it was only building, he let go.

An explosion rang out in the area. Smoke obscuring everyone's vision of Cat Noir.

Blown up against one of the stone railings. Cuts littered his body and his transformation dropping with Plagg laid tired on his lap. With smoke clouding everyone's vison.

Producing a slice of camembert, he fed it to Plagg who gulped it down quickly.

"Ok kid, hurry up and transform again so we can get out of here" Plagg said in urgency but obviously still slightly tired. Rubbing himself against Adrien's face who was looking as if he was about to pass out.

Little piles of fire and cracks littered the bridge along with dust and smoke clouding the bridge from everyone's view.

Without saying anything Adrien grabbed his Miraculous Ring and slowly and shakily handed it to Plagg. Plagg just looked at the ring in Adrien's hand before trying to get Adrien to put it on again.

"Plagg you been a great friend, you know that right?" Adrien said

"Come on kid, don't quit on me now. We can still get out of here, Ladybug should be able to fix you right up." Plagg said

"Plagg, I think we both know I'm not going to make it out of here. So I need you to go, find Ladybug, forget about me. You'll find another person to be Cat Noir, I'm sure of it." Adrien said

"I'm not gonna leave you here kid.." Plagg was saying before the bridge rumbled

"Listen Plagg why don't you just go get Ladybug, it'll be faster if you go, besides its not like I can move from here…cough..cough" Adrien said while coughing up blood

"I'll still be here when you get back, I promise. Take the ring with you though, I'm too weak to stop anyone from taking it, it'll be safer once Ladybug gets it." Adrien said

Adrien held the ring out to Plagg once more.

Plagg looked at the ring and Adrien one last time before scooping up the ring and flying off as fast as he could towards the direction that he could sense Tikki in, desperate to get there quickly.

As soon as he was gone Adrien breathed a sigh of relief, now at least Plagg would be safe. More cracking was heard as the bridge fell apart more and more, large chunks and support pillars falling into the Seine. The smoke and dust was just beginning to settle and now there were slightly more civilians all recording video from their phones. There were gasps of surprise before larger chunks of the bridge fell off into the Seine.

Try as he might, his body refused to move even an inch further. He finally felt the piece of bridge he was on starting to give way. He supposed that he should have felt some burning anger, the need for vengeance, he was angry sure. BUT he wished, oh how he wished to be given a chance to be free, to be himself, to never again listen to anyone.

"I guess everyone finally got what they wanted." Adrien thought to himself.

Time felt as if it had slowed down as he fell into the Seine where he would no doubt drown, closing his eyes in his final moments he waited, and waited, but surprisingly it never came. Opening his eyes he noticed that he was not falling, neither were the chunks of bridge falling next to him mid-air, the people and the very smoke in the air seemed to have paused as well. He could still move his head. Looking around he noticed above him stood a man with white hair and red eyes, dressed in a white suit standing there looking down at him, while also glancing at a watch on his wrist.

"It's nice to finally meet to Adrien, I was beginning to think we might never have this chance, however perhaps this conversation would be better if you were closer. The man made a come here motion with two fingers and Adrien felt a pull and he was pull from his spot frozen in time. His body was now transparent with no injuries. Turning back to look he still saw his body wounded, still there, even though he was just a few feet away. He had no idea what was going on or who this man was, his mind racked with question. His transparent figure floated until he was in front of the man.

"First of all let me be the first to welcome you to the Abstract Plane, a place where Abstract entities can watch but never interact with the physical. My name is Khonshu, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The being named Khonshu held out his palm to shake hands.

Adrien did nothing and only stared in shock, unable to even speak.

When the now named Khonshu received no verbal or physical response, he talked to himself again.

"Hmmmm, I thought you might talk to this form easier, perhaps something your more familiar with then." He said before snapping his fingers and a bright white light enveloped him and Adrien shielded his eyes. When he opened his eyes again there was a much smaller form floating in front of him. A small white kwami with dark blue feather and avian like features with small sparkles on the feathers that resembled the night sky.

"You're a Kwami?" Adrien asked, unsure himself.

"That's a name we go by, yes. The term god, demon, or even a interdimensional entity on an entirely different plane of existence, their all interchangeable really." Khonshu said flying up to his face.

"Now onto why I'm here, as you are no doubt aware, you are about to meet your untimely demise, of which there is no escape." Khonshu said floating away into the city and Adrien's floating body closely following. They came up to a black spec, Plagg holding the Black Cat Miraculous. Even with time paused Adrien could see the worry in his partners eyes, trying in vain to find Ladybug in time.

"Plagg does not make it in time." Khonshu said before flying away quickly towards a new destination. This time coming up to Ladybug and her team, who were pause, all smiling while answering reporters' questions.

"And your teammates don't even know what's going on, unaware that at this very moment you are just a breath away from death. I have a proposition for you Adrien, but first I am willing to answer any questions you might first have, I'm sure your very confused." Khonshu said

"Well,…how do you know me, first of all." Adrien said

"I've watched you since the day you were born Adrien. You're an extremely rare existence, even more so than Ladybug." Khonshu said

"How are you doing…..well, all of this." Adrien said gesturing to everyone paused

"We're in the Abstract Plane Adrien, the birth place of all kwami, I can do whatever I want, so long as it does not directly affect the Physical world, this much is nothing." Khonshu said

"You said were in the Abstract Plane, what exactly is it?" Adrien said

"Oh right, you weren't exactly considered worthy of such knowledge by that former guardian and Ladybug to be informed of this." Khonshu said

"You see Adrien, there are creatures like Kwami's that are born in the Abstract Plane. What the Guardian, Ladybug and her kwami might tell you, is that Kwami's are formed when a new abstract idea or emotion comes into existence. That is true, to an extent, but that's basically the simple explanation. The Abstract Plane is simply a plane of existence where we form." Khonshu said

"So if you're a Kwami, where your Miraculous or your holder?" Adrien asked

Khonshu's face turned blank before turning to an angry scowl. Flashing into a more human form he floated in front of Adrien.

"Listen here Adrien, I want to make one thing clear, I am not like the rest of those slaves. I am Earth's last free Kwami, not some dog you can order around." He said angrily before collecting himself.

"That's enough question for now, onto the more important matter at hand. Your about to die, if you'd like to live, become my avatar. The decision is yours." He said holding out his hand.

"Why me?" Adrien asked

"Various reasons Adrien, however, I won't tell you quite yet, there are incentives to be sure but I shouldn't have to entice you. This is a simple matter; do you choose life or death. You simply need the will to live, take my hand and I will never abandon you." Khonshu said

It all sounded too good to be true, but at this point what other choice did he have, he was tired of his father, Ladybug and all the people of Paris telling him he wasn't good enough and how he should be. If what this Kwami was telling him is true then he may never regret it. SO he took his hand, not knowing what the future had in store.

"You've made the right decision Adrien, rest assured, all will be revealed, and don't worry. I will put you back together." Khonshu said

Suddenly Adrien felt a pull and his Aspect form flew back to his Physical body. Time still paused his body was filled with fear again. What was going on, he thought, right before time resumed. He felt wet, heavy, tired, a piece on the bridge pinning his leg to the bottom of the Seine.

There was no noise other than his struggling grunts for breath. His vision grew darker and darker until everything went dark.

**A Few Building Away**

A white portal opened up Adrien fell out onto the roof of a building

"So how did it feel to be dead for about 5 minutes, it was more than enough time to disconnect you from all time and space." Khonshu said in his Kwami form flying around Adrien checking out his condition.

"It's nice to know I haven't gotten rusty in reconstituting new bodies." Khonshu said speaking to himself

Adrien looked over his body as well, all the injuries he had earlier were gone.

"Well first we should get you hidden, after all your body is still somewhere pinned at the bottom of the Seine, the first phase should do nicely, say Khonshu First Phase Rise" Khonshu said

I was still out of it, looking around he saw the bridge he died at and people and a ambulance along with the fire department surveying the area. Everyone was crowding around looking over the edge into the water.

Khonshu flew in front of his face once more.

"Listen kid, I get it , your in shock, you just died, but I need you to transform for my sake and yours." Khonshu said

"Khonshu New Moon Rise!" Adrien said

The full moon glowed brighter behind Adrien before the moon reverted to the New Moon Phase.

A white light flowed over Adrien's body, a black suit covered his body including his face with some parts also being covered in white armor. A cloak formed around the suit and Adrien put his hands near his head as if to pull up a white cowl and one manifested right as he did so.

"Great, nice, reallllllll nice now no one can see you." Khonshu said startling me.

"You're not in my suit." Adrien said surprised

"Of course not, why would I, now onto orientation. We'll start with a proper introduction now. I am Khonshu the Kwami of Regulation, Perception, Transition, Navigation, Interception, Retaliation, Recondition, Connection and hopefully before the end of this week another new title. Regulation is however my original Title." Khonshu said

"Now, you've been chosen for an extremely prestigious position that only seven people have held prior to you. You are the Moon Knight, my Avatar for protecting my People. A rather simple job that's so easy you can really just do as you please. I do have one caveat though, you must never under any circumstances interact with any of the Miraculous holders, unless of course were capturing one or it is deemed as an absolute necessity for saving my people" Khonshu said

Adrien was silent, still looking at himself, then to the bridge where he died moments ago. Anger, hurt, resentment, grief, regret, and most of all confusion. Khonshu who acted happy finally somewhat settled down.

"Listen Adrien, I chose you for multiple reasons, your pure-hearted, so much so that you come off as a little naïve. Your repressed, hiding yourself behind a mask constantly trying to please everyone. I was like you once, being the Kwami of Regulation there were rules I was expected to uphold and follow myself. Once all the others left the Abstract Plane, I was alone, and for the first time in my existence I could be me. I'm giving you that chance to finally be the you, you've always wanted to be. All of my previous host were the same in one way or another, but being Moon Knight is more than just job, it's a journey, you gotta keep moving forward and never look back. Live this new life without regrets, unbound by the rules of the universe, go out there and do right by you. Your second chance, your journey, begins now!" Khonshu said

Adrien looked hopeful, still slightly confused, this life was over and a new one had began? Who ever got chances like this?

"So what now?" Adrien asked

"Well first we should get out of Paris, your in the first phase Watcher form and can't be seen by regular people, but anyone currently using a Miraculous will be able to see you and certain children." Khonshu said

Testing this new suit I jumped up a bit only to find that I fall down significantly slower, as if gravity was almost losing its hold on me. It felt different from being Cat Noir. When I was Cat Noir I felt powerful every time I would jump in order to jump across the rooftops. With Khonshu I still fell power, just different.

Collecting myself I broke into a small run, ready to jump over to the next roof. I leapt towards the roof, but something felt wrong, instead of landing on the roof, I had this feeling of weightlessness and floated over the building and onto the next one, landing softly.

"Yeah, you don't really jump high, you just kinda float slash glide. But while you figure that out, I'll just explain to you my origins, you young people like that right?" Khonshu said floating by my face.

"I can't say I'm not curious, your not exactly like any Kwami I've seen before." Adrien said, speaking with a hush.

"Well it all started at the beginning of existence, the big bang. Now from the records recorded by the Guardians of the Miraculous, Tikki is the first Kwami to come into existence and that's true for the most part. Now at the time, all Kwami's existed in the Abstract Plane and we were unable to interact with the physical world." Khonshu said

"Or at least that's how it was until the "Great Mage" made the Miraculous. With these Miraculous the Mage was able to anchor Kwamis in the physical world, which also endowed their wearers with the power to transform into animal themed superheroes based on the Kwami. Tikki was the first one to be tethered with a Miraculous. She made that decision without any regard for what might come. They treated her extremely well, treated her like some sorta god, made her feel like she was making a difference in a world that we previously had no say in." Khonshu said with a condescending voice.

"After pampering her for just about a month, they asked her if Plagg wanted to join her. He was a bit apprehensive, but Plagg's a sucker for Tikki, so a few words were enough to convince him. After that, Kwami after Kwami joined the Mage until every Kwami on earth, besides me of course, was tethered to a Miraculous."

"Why didn't you?" Adrien asked mid jump floating to another roof.

"Because it was weird, they were to nice, they were working to quickly, making Miraculous after Miraculous, in fact the Mage even had a special interest in me specifically, probably because I was the only one to actually tell him no. He asked multiple times, and he kept coming back with Tikki and Plagg trying to get me to agree. I still don't understand why he kept asking?" Khoshu continued

"What could you do, that he wanted with you being the Kwami of Regulation at the time?" Adrien asked

"Ahh nothing much, I just regulated the laws on earth, you know Laws of Physics, rules on what Kwami's can and can't do with their power. I'm the reason Ladybugs can't create whatever they want, and Cat Noir's can't destroy whatever they want. I'm also the one that made the rule that if Plagg and Tikki are used together for a wish then there's a price of equal value taken. Let me give you an example." Khonshu said

"Say you were Cat Noir and you used Cataclysm, what do you think would happen if you touch the Seine or the open ocean?" Khonshu asked

"I don't know, I've never done that" Adrien answered

"Well back when the Miraculous were just created I didn't have a Law in place for such an event and one Cat Noir touched what is now known as the Dead Sea. See Adrien, what I can do is dictate how their powers are used, I cannot completely cut off their power, as that would be an abuse of power on my part. I can only make a Law if it is deemed beneficial for the world not just myself. The Mage probably wanted to make me remove the limitations set on Kwami's, which is a big no no" Khonshu said

"So your like some kind of Kwami Lawmaker." Adrien said now getting the hang of jumping, being able to jump over 4 buildings at a time.

"I used to be like that, now with all Kwami's in a Miraculous, I spend my days relaxing and exploring. And the rest of the Kwami get what they've always wanted "Freedom"". Khonshu said with air quotes

"Anyways, continuing where I left off, he kept asking, and asking, every day. At some point I guess he had enough and the guy tried to forcibly put me in a Miraculous against my will. When he put the other Kwami in a Miraculous I could have done something except I didn't because he asked and they agreed. Since he tried to capture me against my will, I fought back and that resistance broke the process and caused a magical feedback explosion that killed him." Khonshu said

"Needless to say I haven't exactly been on friendly terms with the Guardians since then. I can only imagine how annoying it would be if they found out that I found a way out of the Abstract Plane. Added to the fact that Kwami's from all four corners of the world would try to find us, believing that I can free them. I swear it's like a kwami civil war out there, half of them hate humans for quote on quote, imprisoning them, when they totally agreed to being put in a miraculous, then there are Kwami's that fight together to help humans, only because they haven't been abused yet. Damn I'm glad I'm smart." Khonshu said

In the distant night they talked, all the while, still traveling under the light of the moon

Reaching the harbor filled with large shipping vessels that are used for commercial trade, Adrien stopped.

"So we have to cross the ocean, NOT A PROBLEM! We can use this as an opportunity to practice your new powers. Your currently in the Watcher aspect that uses the power of Regulation and Perception. You'll find that attached to your hip is a book, open it." Khonshu said

Adrien grabbed within the cloak and sure enough he felt a book there. Grabbing said book he opened it.

"Turn to the Common Law Section, there you'll fine the fundamental laws that makes things work the way they do on earth. From anything to gravity, to even how water flows, these laws are yours to regulate." Khonshu said

Adrien touched the page and text flew out of the book. It had a bar with a dot in the center of the bar that read 50/50.

"Law of Cohesion, change that law to the highest setting and you'll be able to walk on water, change it to the lowest setting and you'll drop to the bottom of the ocean faster than a rock.

Holding out his finger Adrien slid the bar all the way to the end, once he was done the book shut itself and Adrien had a slight white glow around him, tentatively he took a step and his foot did not sink. Step after step, Adrien for the first time in his life felt free, looking back there was no one there to stop him, he could finally live on his own. Free of judgment, free of restriction, free of obligations, his walk quickly turned into a sprint. Disappearing into the fog, starting anew, a life he would not regret.

**One Year Later**

Sitting on the edge the Empire State Building, legs dangling, sat a figure wearing headphones while eating a submarine sandwich and looking out down below. The sun rising and the inhabitants bustling in the streets. With the attire he wore, people would mistake him for a hero if they could see him.

Finishing up his meal, he stood up, slapping his hands together to get rid of the crumbs and let out a burp. Looking into the distance he could make out a hospital. Standing up, he pulled out a book and made a few swipes and poking gestures before slamming it shut, a white glow now surrounding him.

While keeping perfectly straight he leaned over the edge of the building at a perfect 45% angle, gravity seeming to have lost its hold on him. Before he could fall any lower, he uttered a request.

"Khonshu, Waxing Crescent, if you'd be so kind." He said, in a flash of white the cloak had changed a mini cloak to cover only his upper body and became a lot more streamlined, and form fitting along with less armor. The cowl changed to that of a white wolf's pelt that covered the top part of his face leaving the bottom portion of his face exposed.

With just the slightest of kicks he launched off the tall building sailing towards another tall building, and despite his speed and momentum the glass building had not even made a sound or thump. He ran along the side of the building keeping one hand on the building before kicking off and sailing in an arc to the next one. Repeating the process until he reached his destination.

It's hard to imagine that just a year ago he had so many problems weighing on his mind. Now there was hardly a bad thought on his mind. He did as he pleased when he did, wandering just a small fraction of this world in a year, he saw things he could not imagine. From Ghosts, Fairies, Nature Spirits, Demons and just about any other magical or dimensional crossing creature.

About a week ago he met some of the children in this hospital, he had promised them that in a weeks time they'd be cured of their uncurable diseases or injuries. He switched form again. Rolling back the sleeve on his right arm, multiple white crescent moons littered his arm. He went from room to room, and with each child he healed there was a black crescent that replaced the white one on his arm.

"And that's another group of children saved from the clutches of disease, where to next Khonshu?" Adrien said switching back to his more mobile suit, while pulling out a compass that came with the transformation.

"Well we got a few options, there a killer clown in Derry, Maine, more than likely a creature from the Macroverse. Then there's the reemergence of an ancient artifact, dubbed the Darkhold in East Los Angeles, California, real nasty thing. And then we got the possibility of a Miracle wish being granted in Paris, France, looks like your dad may finally get his hands on both Tikki and Plagg." Khonshu said reading from a book floating in front of him.

"Ok we'll kill the Clown first, then we'll stop at Paris, just to check and see what's going down, then we'll head over to Cali for the Darkhold." Adrien said

"Khonshu, Full Moon Rise!" Adrien said with a smirk

This new transformation was the newest one he had gained. The body of the suit completely resembled his old Cat Noir suit, except white. His face was still covered with a white domino mask and he wore a hood as well that had cat ears on them.

Khonshu- The Traveler, The Wanderer, The Decider, The Provider, The Watcher, The Pathfinder, The Defender, The Embracer, Khonshu who lives on hearts. Real Kwami given name is unknown. Khonshu uses the name given to him by his first host.

Kwami Type-Support/Defensive

Role-Khonshu and by proxy, Adrien protect the Children of Khonshu, a group of people that have association with the current or former Moonknight, be it by providing a place to stay or meals and other amenities. They also protects regular people from small time crimes but leaves criminals above a certain danger level to the other heroes as to not stick out.

Special Ability- Khonshu's title The Watcher, represents his power of Regulation, his original title, while he can bend the rules just a bit he can not fully get rid of them, he can however remove their affects from him and his host resulting in Spatial-Temporal Lock. He who watches the laws is unaffected by those that break them. Moonknight's are immune to space and time based powers, are aware when a reality warping event is taking place, and while not physically invulnerable, to much damage will result in a temporal re-correction. Other time travelers may attempt to change the past but will find that the results will always be the same. Khonshu's other aspects also build up and supplement this power even more

Adrien-The Liberator

Mental State-Due to one Aspect, Adrien is incredibly dismissive and uncaring of things around him that don't make him happy, rather opting to find the next thing that makes him happy. Its not that he doesn't care but if it doesn't involve him, or pass a certain threshold of violence then he's willing to move on. On the bright side he holds no grudges, however it can also be said that he is willing to put allies down as well depending on the situation.

The Watcher- Regulation/Perception

Era- Egyptian

Animal-Falcon

Weapons/Item- Book of Laws/?

The Pathfinder- Navigation/Transition

Era- Ancient Greece

Animal-Wolf

Weapons/Item- Compass/?

The Defender- Interception/Retaliation

Era-Medieval Period

Animal-Bear

Weapon-Shield/?

The Embracer- Recondition/Connection

Era-World War 1

Animal-?

The Liberator- Liberation

Era-Now

Animal-Cat

Synopsis for Chapter 2: Adrien returns to Paris to check up on the situation. His job is to get a family out of harms way before Hawkmoth initiates his master plan. It will ultimately be up to his discretion whether he intervenes or not.

Thoughts on who is right in the whole concept of masks and whether or not their love is real or not.

One of the founding concepts for Miraculous stories here on fanfiction is the fact that there always a part of the story where Marinette tries to get Cat Noir/Adrien to fall in love with her, in her civilian form because she wants him to fall in love with the "real" her, not Ladybug the mask. Of course there are opposites where Cat Noir/Adrien tries to woo Marinette while still loving or after giving up on Ladybug or even in some cases where they are both aware of their partners identities, unknowingly. I tend to find this trope more believable from Adrien's side, because I believe everyone wears masks, and it is thru those masks that people show who they truly are. There's no one to judge you, no one knows who you are and you generally won't suffer consequences, and even if you do you can just switch masks. Adrien can be who he wants to be as Cat Noir. Even Marinette is more confident as Ladybug, when no one knows her. That's not to say that the concept doesn't work, but I find it a lot more believable when its Cat Noir/Adrien trying to get Marinette to like Cat Noir, not the other way around. I'll give some points in the show that led me to this conclusion in the next chapter maybe, but for now I just wanna post this and go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything is as it should be**

**The Watcher-Regulation/Perception: Falcon-Book of Laws/?**

**The Pathfinder-Transition/Navigation: Wolf-Compass/?**

**The Defender-Retaliation/Interception: Porcupine-Interlocking Heater Shield/?**

**The Embracer-Recondition/Connection: Horned Snake-Satchel/?**

**The Liberator-Liberation: White Cat, Special Move: Cleanse Claws- can be used in a variety of ways to free targets of perceived mental anguish either by erasing the ailing memories or outright deleting a core chunk of someone's personality. The effects on target varies greatly ranging from almost no recollection of pain to outright vegetizing a person.**

**Malcolm7281-Thank you! I'll keep trying**

**Toshiro of the Eternal Dream-Don't worry Plagg will be plenty angry, and Adrien would be to, that is if he could in the first place. As you can probably tell from this chapter, everything is going great for Adrien, but something is not right.**

**Dark-All question's answered in this chapter. In the next chapter a Miraculous holder will find out his identity, but it won't be who you think it is. Or maybe you'll guess right**

**OceanButterfly-Thank you! I don't intend to stop.**

**Guest1-Yeah next chapter it's basically gonna devolve into a finger pointing game of people thinking they did nothing wrong and blaming another party**

**Guest2-Yeah Moonknight it one of my favorite underrated heroes**

**Khonshu's Thought-Provoking Questions- Do you believe Kwami's only exist on Earth?**

**Khonshu Daily Fact: Khonshu believes in true equality, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. And has put down kwami's that have killed humans without a justifiable defense.**

**Adrien's Thought-Provoking Questions- Do you believe I'm still sane?**

**Adrien Daily Fact- Khonshu believes that Adrien should use other non-magic based equipment. Resulting in the use of other knick knacks in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2 Business As Usual**

**Marinette's Pov-1 Year after the Incident**

Tired and sleepy eyes opened to the sound of an alarm going off. Waking up she turned off the alarm, getting ready for her day. Eyes devoid of any mirth lazily scanned through her closet of apparel, deciding what to wear today. She rummaged through her closet until she came to a section of clothing filled mostly with black clothes with neon green highlights. Deciding to wear a pair of black jeans and a shirt that seemed to have Cat Noir's logo.

Over the course of the year a lot of things had changed. She had began going to a prestigious college for fashion along with doing and internship with Gabriel Agreste. Life as viewed from her civilian life was going great. Her job as Ladybug however had only gotten harder. Akuma attacks were few and far between but for bad reasons. Hawkmoth had taken to Akumatizing criminals that were always a lot more violent, these weren't people that were having a bad they, they legitimately wanted to hurt people, he also targeted the mentally insane at a nearby hospital.

The thing that made them all the more dangerous though, is the fact that they didn't attack people right off the bat, they went into hiding, sometimes for weeks at a time. It would put all of Paris in a state of dread, knowing that there were akumas that would come out of hiding at any given moment, kill a few people, and then go back into hiding before Ladybug and her team could even make it on the scene. Sometimes they would attack in coordinated efforts across Paris at the same time. It happened because no one would notice when 1 person went missing. They slowly built up until people lost track of how many akumas were out. If a person went missing for more than a couple of days at a time then it was safe to say they were either dead or akumatized.

No one knows what triggered such a move on Hawmoth's part. Most speculated that he believed this was his chance to capture Ladybug with Cat Noir gone.

Gabriel Agreste, the company was ran mostly upfront by his assistant Natalie, the man himself however had been seen since the ceremony. Marinette herself still remembering that week, fresh in her mind.

**The Night It Happened**

Ladybug and her team had just fended of fighting off Mayura, Hawkmoth and a Sentimonster.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled as her lucky charm dissolved into a swarm of ladybugs that fixed the surrounding area where they battled. Rena Rouge, Carapace and Viperion and her both landed in a nearby empty alley way. All four superheroes detransformed and high-fived each other. They all congratulated Marinette on her leadership.

"Great job today everyone, we managed to hold off Hawkmoth again today!" Ladybug said

"Yeah, were getting better and better each time." Alya said with everyone agreeing

"Speaking of teams, was that Cat Noir who called you Marinette?" Luka said

"Yes, stupid cat was calling me when he should have been here. Honestly, I don't know what Master Fu ever saw in him. I may need to take the Black Cat Miraculous back. If Chat's not going to do his part then I might as well take it back for safe keeping.

"So same time tomorrow?" Nino said

"Yes!" Marinette said

With that everyone headed back to their homes after a quick recharge.

Marinette went home, tired and sleepy and began to fall asleep. Right before she could however she heard a conversation.

"Plagg what are you doing here!" Tikki said

"Where's your chosen, I need to speak her as soon as possible." Plagg said trying to fly around Tikki

They were arguing and with Marinette trying to sleep, she made her way over grabbing a box used to hold single Miraculouses.

Walking up to the two talking Kwami's, they both noticed her presence

"Marinette!" Tikki said in a tone indicating that she was sorry for waking her up

She's not sure why she made such a mistake, maybe it was lack of sleep, maybe deep down she just didn't care. She tried coming up with a reason, but all she could do was blame herself.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir needs your hel-" Plagg began to say before Marinette plucked the ring from his paws and put it in the box, silencing the kwami.

She gave a yawn before once again laying down and letting sleep over take her.

**The Next Morning**

Marinette woke up along with Tikki, she readied herself for school and once ready she went down to meet her parents for the morning. As she made her way down she saw both of her parents intently watching the televisions with somber looks.

Walking closer to the tv she saw that it was Nadja Chamack and as she stared longer, she noticed something that shook her to the core as she read the headline.

CAT NOIR REVEALED TO BE ADRIEN AGRESTE HAS PASSED AWAY

-witnesses say that Cat Noir was fighting a Akuma on his own, and it was thanks to his sacrifice that many were able to escape unharmed. The fight ended upon this bridge where Cat Noir successfully defeated the Akuma, but due to his wounds, was unable to get away from the crumbling structure and plummeted into the Seine.

Nadja was finishing her morning segment as the camera panned behind her to show the demolished bridge with police and construction workers cleaning up.

"Authorities have alre-" Nadja continued

Marinette however fell to her knees trembling as tears fell from her eyes and thoughts flowed through her mind on rapid fire.

She couldn't believe it, she didn't want too, and as much as she wanted to deny it, all the pieces fell into place, as did all the feelings of disgust that welled up within her.

How did she not see it, the hair, the eyes, his kind-hearted nature, the way that he always supported her as Ladybug. Then came the realization of what she had done, the way she had treated him. She had berated him, treated him as if he was not worth her time and told him off whenever he gave a pun. All this time he had just wanted to be himself, he could be himself for fear of what his father would say. And all anyone ever did for him was put him down.

"Ohh Marinette, it's-" her mother started but Marinette already ran back up the stairs.

Quickly opening the box that she had put the Black Cat Miraculous in, Plagg popped back into existence sitting slumped on the desk, eyes wide and leaking tears.

"Plagg, I need you to tell me everything that happened please, I need to know." Marinette said

"Y-you, put me in the box." Plagg said still looking off and not making eye contact, eyes unblinking.  
"Plagg please I'm so sorry, but please, there as to be something you can tell me." Marinette said crying even more as she remembered every mean thing she told Cat Noir.

"He's dead, isn't he? I knew the situation was bleak, but I thought…I though that just maybe, we could save him, my kitten. Or at least be there with him, to let him know he wasn't alone." Plagg said still looking off.

"I told him everything would be fine, and you did nothing….absolutely nothing, you didn't even care did you." Plagg said

"PLAGG! Like it or not Marinette is the Guardian, you have to answer her when she asks you a question." Tikki lamented

"Oh yeah, and what a great job she's done so far! Hey Marinette why don't you just give me over to one of your friends I'm sure one of them would just love to be your punching bag!" Plagg said

"I never meant for any of this to happen, especially to Adrien." Marinette said thru tears

"OOOOOOOHHHH yes, that makes everything better." Plagg said

"OH ADRIEN, HE'S SO PERFECT, AH BUT CAT NOIR? FUCK HIM, HE'S A STUPID USELESS SIDEKICK RIGHT? RIGHT? AND THE SECOND YOU KNOW WHO HE IS, LOOK AT YOU NOW! Plagg yelled

"PLAGG YOU LOSE CHOSEN ALL THE TIME, SO WHAT IF ADRIEN'S GONE GET OVER IT!" Tikki said getting in Plaggs face as Marinette was crying.

"Master Fu made a mistake…." Plagg said going silent.

"Wake me up when we have a new Guardian." Plagg said putting his ring back in the box and shutting it himself and disappearing from existence.

**2 Day's Later- The Funeral **

There had been a funeral ceremony that had been held by the city with Mayor Bourgeois beginning the event. Of course a body and casket were not present because Adrien's father had already given him a private funeral.

It seemed like all of Paris had turned up for the ceremony, everyone except for Ladybug and the other heroes of Paris, instead being there in there civilian personas. People that knew Adrien went up to the podium to speak some words before returning to the crowd. People had been wondering if Ladybug would make an appearance but so far nothing.

The whole thing took about 4 hours and right as the last person spoke, a familiar vehicle pulled up behind the crowd and a familiar figure got out of the driver seat. The Gorilla walked to the back passenger door. Out from the door came Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur both came in their normal attire and Gabriel strode up the podium with Nathalie in tow.

Stepping closer to the microphone he gave a message that I still remembered today.

"Ladybug, I know your out there, listening, and I have only one thing to say. I WILL FIND YOU! AND I WILL MAKE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE MISERABLE! What ever your dreams are, and everything that you aspire to be, I'll make sure you achieve none of it. You'll spend the rest of your life scrambling for scraps. It's bad enough that my son has passed due to your ineptitude but to also treat him in such a poor manner as well, this is something I cannot forgive!" Gabriel said before walking off stage silently.

**Current Day**

Marinette sighed as she walked down her stairs. The reason she had decided to wear Cat Noir clothing today was because the mayor had made today into a Paris holiday in remembrance of Cat Noir/Adrien. Plagg still hadn't come out of his ring, it had just been sitting there, all this time. The other Kwami's including Tikki hadn't been able to communicate with him either.

It seemed as if she were always on edge now that Hawkmoth had resorted to a sort of guerrilla warfare. Akuma's would pop up just about anywhere, causing a lot of damage and harming people before disappearing just as quickly. Even if Marinette had Tikki, she always feared that while she was out in public that an Akuma would attack and she wouldn't be able to transform around other civilians, helpless to stop it from harming the innocent. Sure she had her team but since loosing Adrien, the team had been quite tense. In order to protect Marinette had to distribute even more Miraculouses so now the team consisted of Rena Rouge, Carapace, Viperion, Ryuko, Pegasus, and King Monkey. Initially Marinette didn't want to disclose her identity to the 3 newest heroes but she also didn't want to exclude them like she had with Cat Noir/Adrien. She had debated with herself and Tikki for quite a while. While she didn't want more people to know her identity for fear of Hawkmoth finding out she also couldn't afford to treat the three less than the others. She had already gotten herself into this mess, she couldn't afford to make another mistake. It was unfortunately another burden she had to carry as the Guardian. Even though they were her teammates Marinette was always paranoid that one would become akumatized, and although she didn't show it, this had caused her to treat everyone around her with nothing but a grin and a smile, trying oh so desperately to appease everyone, in hopes of avoiding akumatization.

It this what it felt like for Adrien? She thought to herself. Trying her absolute best to make sure everyone on the team was happy. Putting on a smile and a fake air of happiness all the time. Aiming to please everyone…..it was absolutely draining both emotionally and physically. And for all she did,…..for all THEY did. They were no closer to recovering Mayura's and Hawkmoth's Miraculous. She had tried to move on, or at least still trying too, she was currently dating Luka, whom had initially proven to be easier to date with him being Viperion and knowing of her circumstances as Ladybug. Her parents had never really been receptive of them dating and she never understood why, until about half a year in to dating him.

Luka's music career had really started to take of as more people started to take notice of him. This was good,….at first. I guess what they say is true, fame really does change a person. Luka ended up becoming more and more prideful and compounded with the Snake Miraculous with Second Chance. As time went on Luka only got more and more arrogant. At some point Marinette had decided that she may have to take the Miraculous away from him but ultimately decided against it simply because he knew who she was. At any moment if Marinette angered him, he might reveal her secret. Sometimes he'd get angry and sometimes even downright abusive, but this was a position that she put herself in. It was something she'd have to deal with on her own. Alya and Nino had broken up quite soon after Adrien's passing, Nino partially angry and her and rightfully so, and Alya while seeing the incident as unfavorable still tried to convince Marinette that it was not her fault. And neither of them knew of Luka's actions as Marinette tried her best to not show any discomfort for fear of Luka exposing everyone.

This was a position that she had put herself in. Now she felt the full brunt of life's problems. Her beloved kitty was gone, she was under the thumb of a abusive boyfriend. All while still dealing with the overbearing job of being Ladybug and the Guardian.

The only good thing that she had going for her at this point were her parents. But for now, she had to keep this façade going. To show that everything was alright, to show that nothing was wrong, to show that everything was as it should be.

**Gabriel Agreste Pov**

Laying in a chair, slouched as can be sat a man that reeked of alcohol and looked as if he had not shaved in quite a long time. Empty bottles littered the floor along with scraps of papers that had partial designs of new fashion lines before being crumpled and thrown away haphazardly.

Gabriel had a lot of time to think to himself once his son had passed. He had been shocked at first, so much so that he initially couldn't believe it, but once he saw the body of his son. It was a worse feeling than even the loss of his wife. She who had fallen into an eternal slumber, had done so without pain and even then it was just sleeping. His son however…..his son had not left this world so easily. Everything he had done to keep him safe, even at the cost of his happiness, was to insure something like this wouldn't happen. He blamed himself of course, he could have done better, so much better. He should have paid more attention to his son, interacted more. Perhaps if he had he would have noticed the peculiar habits of his son.

He could not preserve the body of his son like his wife. So he had to do what every parent hopes to never have to, bury their child.

Soon that sadness gave way to guilt, and that in turn gave way to anger. Ladybug! She was the Guardian, she must've known that it was his son behind the mask. Looking back at old news broadcasts he saw how she had treated him. Every insult, every jab, each and every little thing, he nitpicked and his anger only grew. His son, Emile's son, he was an Agreste, to show so little respect to his son and put him down like this. As his thoughts festered even more his mind took his theory even farther. The Guardian before Ladybug, that old man must've known as well and still knowingly gave his son the black cat Miraculous. Ladybug was being cruel, knowing who his son was and still putting him down, humiliating him and leaving him without proper aid in the attack that killed him.

He still blamed himself of course, it was he who sent the Akuma in the first place, however unlike Ladybug, he hadn't known who was behind the mask. But she had excluded him, perhaps even hoping that one of his Akuma's might end him. These thoughts are eventually what gave way to the actions that left Paris in it's current state, pure paranoia.

Everyday he'd send out an Akuma, however there wouldn't be an Akuma attack everyday. He left them to their own devices. 1 Akuma became 2 Akuma the following day, then 3 and so on and so fourth. Ladybug would purify one that they managed to catch every now and again, but with these Akuma's not being controlled by Hawkmoth anymore they ran more that half the time and would successfully hide away. Missing posters littered the city, with the populace knowing that more than likely the person was either dead or Akumatized, stalking the city in the shadows. Paris probably had around maybe 100 or so Akuma's running around right now.

The plan was actually quite simple. It was the same at when he became Scarlet Moth except this time the Akuma's would not disappear if they took him out. The plan also had long term pros like putting the citizens of Paris on edge 24/7, meaning that as his plan progressed more people would be easily akumatized. This was not a problem that Ladybug could easily solve. She just like him, lived a civilian life, and if he had to guess she had to be somewhere close to his son's age. The fact of the matter is, she cannot devote her entire life to being Ladybug, she doesn't have the time, the resources or the luxury. She more than likely couldn't disappear for more than hours at a time without people questioning her whereabout. He on the other hand could, and he used it to his full advantage.

The entirety of Paris was divided now on their outlook of the situation. Some now blamed Ladybug for the state that Paris was in, believing that she was not doing enough to curb the ever growing violence. They believed that she had not been devoting asmuch time as she should have been in response to the severity to the situation.

Today was the day, though. The day where he'd finally get his hands on the Black Cat Miraculous and Ladybug's as well.

**Marinette's Pov**

Marinette was walking through the streets of Paris, intent on finding Alya and Kagami. The three hot really gotten closer. As she walked thru the streets she saw a lot of people wearing black cat noir apparel. Looking around she attempted to find Alya and Kagami. As she was searching she felt someone sling their arm across her shoulder and hug her closer.

"Hi Marinette! Nice of you to show up early." He said gesturing to the side to show a stage that was in the middle of being set up, with even more stalls being set up around the town. The only reason Mayor Bourgeois had allowed the city to go thru with this event is because some believed that the city needed something more positive to happen in the face of adversity.

Marinette tensed slightly at Luka's touch along with her face showing slight fear, and just as quickly she covered it back up with a smile.

"H-H-Hi Luka, I was just looking for Alya and Kagami, we were all going to meet up before your show tonight." Marinette said somewhat uncomfortably.

"Marinette!" Kagami and Alya called out

"Ah there they go, I'll see you later tonight Luka, see you later." Marinette said leaving in a hurry

As she left she failed to notice the huff and narrowed eyes that Luka directed towards her.

"Are you alright Marinette?" Kagami asked

"Yeah girl, you don't look so good.

They assumed that I was probably sad because of the passing of Cat Noir/Adrien. And they were right, but there was something else, the oncoming thoughts that things were bad and that there was no way they were ever going to get better, her life was stuck like this, and she more than likely deserved it.

**Somewhere in France**

"So remind me again what the plan is." Adrien asked

Khonshu who was looking thru a book, paused in thought before answering with a slight embarrassed and annoyed look.

"Why do I gotta remember, why didn't you remember!?" Khonshu said

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I thought A GOD!, would have a better memory than me." Adrien said raising his voice in a comical and yet frustrated fashion.

Khonshu gave a blank look before glowing slightly and dimming.

Adrien suddenly heard the sound of wind passing him by in tremendous force and he started to slide slowly with the wind. Try as he might to grab onto something, there was none, for the surface was too smooth.

Zooming out, we find our heroes high in the air sitting on top of a flying airliner.

"K-k-khonshu, we can talk about this, I'm sorry ok!" Adrien said slipping even further due to the wind and turbulence.

"Yeah yeah just give me a sec while I look at the plan again, I can't help myself, I'm just soooo forgetful." Khonshu said

"I can look at it, I swear I'll look at it, just turn the physics off please." Adrien said as he started lifting off and right before he flew off, he hit the top of the plane ignoring wind resistance and turbulence again.

Getting up he trudged next to Khonshu, wordlessly shifting to Pathfinder form and pulling out a compass.

"Timeline Navigation!" Adrien called out, causing the compass needle to spin rapidly.

One line or light extended, before splitting in two, and those split as well, and so on and so on. Sometimes all lines intersected at one point before splitting up again. Some lines ended abruptly and just stopped, while others went farther. It really was just a mess.

Khoshu flew up, changing into a more human form.

"Let me apply a few filters, lets get rid of those timelines that "end", the ones with unfavorable outcomes and lets see which ones are left." Khonshu said

The map still showed more outcomes then they were ok with.

"What filters did we use last time?" Khonshu asked

"I don't know." Adrien said

Khonshu then snapped his fingers. "aha"

The map now showed 5 timelines that the both of them had seen earlier that were acceptable.

"Ok, in all remaining timelines we succeed, so here are our options. Keep in mind all remaining timelines have OUR desired outcome and differ in only minor events to how we reach our goal.

Option 1: We complete our mission and Hawkmoth, aka your father, gets both miraculous of creation and destruction, ultimately achieving his goal and destroying the other "heroes".

Option 2: We complete our mission and Ladybug finally achieves victory and defeats Hawkmoth and Mayura, finally recovering the Peacock and Moth Miraculous

Option 3: We complete our mission and every Miraculous holder in Paris dies, resulting in the Order of the Guardians to come and reclaim all Miraculous in Paris.

Option 4: We complete our mission and no one wins, and Ladybug and Hawkmoth continue their escapades.

Or..or Option 5, and my personal favorite by the way. We complete our mission and Paris gets nuked.

"Khonshu, in what timeline would the nuke be a viable option. In fact why is there even the nuke option." Adrien said

"Hey WW3 has to start eventually, also I don't know why its still there. It's just always an option, not exactly sure why its there. But dammit we'll do it one day." Khonshu said

The plane started to descend both individual looking down at the land below.

"Khonshu this doesn't look like Paris." Adrien said

Khonshu said nothing for a good moment before turning to Adrien awkwardly.

"So….we got on the wrong plane, at least I think we did, but don't worry were still in France, just let me figure out where." Khonshu said looking within his book

"ok so we landed at Brest Bretagne Airport in Guipavas, France…" Khonshu said

"…Khonshu, this is literally the farthest airport in France from where we need to be. What are we gonna do!"

"It's ok, we're just gonna be a little late, just give Henry a call, let him know." Khonshu said

Henry was the name of the father of the family they were on there way to save. Henry being a 5th Generation Child of Khonshu, a descendant of the 6th host. This Family has hosted Adrien twice during his travels.

Adrien then started taking a phone out of his pocket and proceeded to dial a number. The phone began to ring. After a couple of rings the phone picked up.

"Hey Henry!, How's the vacation going!?" Adrien said

"Indescribable Phone chatter"

"Yeah, yeah, were good, but anyways, I'm on my way to Paris as well and well I didn't want to alarm you but there's about to be a Supernatural/Mystical event going down." Adrien explained

"More indescribable chatter"

"Well you see the plan was to get there before everything went under, but we seem to have hit a bump in the road. Not to worry though, we can still save you guys, we might just be a bit late. I advise you to get out of Paris if you can. We'll meet up with you guys when we get there but try to stay out of populated areas." Adrien said

"Indescribable chatter"

"Oh Henry, you know how these things go, Paris's Heroes will handle the situation, I'm just here to make sure you guys are removed from the situation. I should in 4 hours tops, but stay safe." Adrien said hanging up

"Ok so here's what were gonna do." Khonshu said

**Marinette's Pov**

Marinette had been walking around Paris all day with Kagami and Alya and had actually been having fun. This being one of the few moments that she could take her mind off of the prevalent problems.

"How are things going with you and Luka, at the moment Marinette. It looks like his music career is really taking off." Alya said

"Oh it's going great, Luka's really making some connections and getting his name out there. What about you and Nino?" Marinette said in a sympathetic tone

"We haven't talked in quite a while actually, I've been wanting to apologize but I don't even know how to start. The only time we ever really see him now is when an akuma is out." Alya said

"Perhaps you can work it out after the next Akuma attack." Kagami said offering an idea

However, before they could expand on the idea, Marinette notice something, far to slowly and far to late. All she could do was watch in slow motion as out of a nearby alley way a tall figure walked out with a smirk and fire dancing on his palm. Slowly people in the walking crowd noticed one by one. She could see the realization in there eyes and their bodies slowly move to began running. People pushing and panicking, falling over each other, trampling each other. The Akuma's smirk turned into a gleeful sinister smile and let loose a torrent of fire that raged towards the people, engulfing everyone in a fiery inferno.

However before Marinette could even process the tragedy, more shockwaves shook the city of Paris and the more she looked around and on the street that she was on alone there were 5 Akuma's, some she recognized but others were completely new.

People ran leaving the injured behind, not daring to be caught by some of the more violent Akuma's. There were distinct differences between a Akumatized Parsian citizen that she knew and a criminal/mental patient.

If one were to look a Paris form a higher vantage point, they'd only be able to see rising smoke throughout the city, along with some of the bigger Akumas, accompanied by the screams and sirens of scared people and law enforcement vehicles.

**2 HOURS LATER- City Limits of Paris**

An unmarked white van pulled to a stop at a sign that read Welcome to Paris.

Adrien gave a long whistle as he looked at the city from a distance.

"This is exactly why I don't involve myself with other Kwami's, one on it's own is fine sometimes but with a group of them they'll always end up in a clusterfuck disaster. Lets grab Henry and his family and get out of here quickly." Khonshu said

"And then we can go to Malibu right?" Adrien asked

"I thought we were going to the Bahamas?" Khonshu asked

"We'll figure that out once were done here." Adrien said

"Let's leave the van here and go on foot to survey the city on a low profile. We can use the Catacombs under Paris to extract them safely here and get out of here, and remember Adrien were trying to get out of here unnoticed, please for the love of god don't blow things up the moment things go south." Khonshu said

"Hey, come on, it was just one time." Adrien said

"You destabilized an entire underground tunnel system and caused it to collapse in on itself, and somehow you didn't die right off the bat, leaving us trapped underground until you died of starvation and I reconstituted your body above ground." Khonshu said deadpanning

"First of all, that was a solo mission so no one got hurt. Secondly, I have learned my lesson, and I can't blow up the catacombs because were gonna have Henry with us anyway, so don't worry I got this." Adrien said while also switching to Watcher and taking out his book.

"…..Hey-" Adrien began.

"No!" Khonshu said

"Come on! It'll be fun." Adrien said

"…..Your gonna do it anyways! I am not fixing you up if you break a bone." Khonshu said

Opening the Book of Laws, that which could be used to change the behavior of the world around him, Adrien could achieve many things, with limitations and stipulation of course. He could make it to appear as if her could fly but in the end he would not be able to control his flight path. He could make it see as if he were as hard as steel or become an untouchable gas.

Adrien used the Book of Laws to not lower the gravity but rather changing the direction in which that gravity would pull him. In the most simplest terms Adrien was falling horizontally. It was a comedic action to be sure. One that would surely boggle the mind of any person that could actually see him, to see a man falling neither up or down but rather sideways. Once they had gotten into the city Khonshu reapplied the laws and Adrien came to a screeching halt.

Adrien walked around the destroyed city of Paris, looking thru broken windows and slowly taking time to look at burned or destroyed vehicles. The city look like a mess, with ice, flood damage, scorch marks, broken building. It looked like a ghost town, but where had everyone gone?

"Oh well, time to find Henry and his family." Adrien said continuing on

Walking even deeper towards the center of Paris he saw a shadow run thru one of the alley ways of Paris, and what followed was a even bigger shadow. Normally he would have ignored such a thing, it did not involve him after all. Or at least, that's what would have happened, had he not heard the scream of a child.

**Child's Pov**

Things had gotten very bad very quickly. Running thru the alley ways and small streets of Paris.

Fear was the only emotion that filled her mind right now, still being a child, she did not think about all the troubles that had gone down today, but rather was terrified of what had gone down just moments ago. Living every moment of today, step by step, each instilling a new fear each time.

Her parents had given her enough time to escape, fortunately they had met one of the more less violent Akuma's and had been akumatized, as opposed to being killed by one of the more deadly ones.

The Akuma currently chasing her was Darkblade, who was an Akuma Ladybug and Cat Noir had defeated close to when they had just been starting out. Darkblade had in his first akumatization attempted to make all citizens of Paris into his unwilling knights. But seeing as how most of Paris was akumatized at this point, he had significantly less minions then his first attempt.

The little girl kept running, hoping to get away, however her heart dropped when she came to a dead end.

As the knight minions slowly marched towards her she looked on in dread, however her inner turmoil was interrupted by a voice directed at her.

"Hi, how are you?" A voice said

Startled the girl turned to see a figure in white standing next to her looking down on her. She jumped back a bit, but in a dead end there was not much she could do.

"Couldn't help but notice that your in a bit of a pickle here, fortunately for you I just happen to be in the area and decided to lend a helping hand." The figure said before putting his hand on my shoulder.

Unknown to the little girl, the knight that had been chasing her were baffled because as soon as they drew near her the child disappeared.

The little girl herself was preparing for the worst but she then noticed that the knights seemed to be searching for her when she was obviously in front of them. One of them started walked towards her and the figure in white but right when she was expecting a collision the knight phased thru them both, searching the wall she had initially pressed herself up against.

Not finding anything but still baffled the knights quickly spread out in multiple directions searching for her, while Darkblade, the leader of this faction of Akuma's stayed behind surveying the area.

"Don't worry they can't see or touch us. Let's get out of here, yeah." The figure said

Still not quite sure who the figure was she finally decided to ask a question.

"Mister, who are you, are you an Akuma?" She asked

"No, I am not a Akuma, although I understand your worry, though I guess you can call me Moon Knight your personal hero." Adrien said

The little girl gasped in awe at the fact that she had her own personal hero with childlike wonder.

"Are you going to save Paris?!" she asked excitedly

"Woah-hoho, that is not why I'm here, remember kid I'm your personal hero, Paris has other heroes up to the task. I'm just here for a important family and I managed to find you as a bonus, see I only save special people. Its why you could see me in the first place." Adrien said

"So I'm special because I can see you?" the kid asked still confused

"Oh yeah, not a lot of kids can see me, only really special ones, isn't that right Khonshu?" Adrien said as Khonshu popped into existence in his Kwami form, having learned that while he hated his Kwami form, children were more receptive to it than his human one.

"Yes, it's true, there are multiple qualifications needed to see us. First of all the person must have a at least moderate aptitude for magic, then they would also have to have a firm belief in magic or have a good imagination and lastly be under the age of 13. Congratulations, your family will now be protected from any magical/supernatural event, and also be cured of any diseases ranging from the common cold to cancer and even prevents the possession of your body by magical entities, thus allowing you and your loved ones to live long and fulfilling lives. Please note that my protection does not include prevention of death, in the event that a family member perishes their remaining time and life force will be split accordingly between living family members." Khonshu said before spitting on the girls forehead causing a white crescent moon to form on her head that glowed before fading away

"Your cute!" She said grabbing Khonshu and hugging him.

"I don't think she heard a single thing you said." Adrien said.

"I'll explain it to her parents then when we find them." Khonshu mumbled while trying to pry himself away from the girls face.

"Hey little girl!" Adrien began

"My name is Emile, not kid!" She said, briefly stunning Adrien as it caused him to remember his mother, the memories came back as if a fog lifted, but were just as quickly suppressed again, after all whats the use of memories that lead to pain.

"Ok Emile, you said that your parents were taken over by that Akuma over there right?" Adrien asked

Emile nodded

Adrien nodded ushering Emile behind the corner of the alley way.

"I'm gonna take care of that Akuma right quick." Adrien said while grabbing both of the girls hands and placing them on both sides of her head on her ears.

"Now what ever you do, do not take your hands off your ear, and everything will be fine. I PROMISE." Adrien said in a foreboding tone that a girl her age could not comprehend, thus assuming everything would be fine.

She shook her head in understanding and Adrien walked into the alley.

**Adrien's Pov**

Walking into the alley he walked right up to the Akuma who was still clueless to him. The Akuma was there looking for the child, refusing to believe that a child outsmarted him.

Adrien kept walking closer, until he was right in front of the Akuma, pulling his right hand back.

"Khonshu! Phase of the Waxing Gibbous!" Adrien said suddenly becoming visible to the Akuma, startling him. His hand already on the Akuma's face, and he uttered one word.

"Overhaul!" Adrien said, as his palm glowed blasting the Akuma to the end of the alley way slamming against the dead end and crashing thru the brick wall.

The Akuma felt incredibly weak, lying on its back as dust and debris fell on it. How could he be defeated in only one move, he thought to himself, he was Armand D'argencourt, one of the, if not the best fencer in Paris. Anger boiled up to the surface of the creature brought into existence by that very emotion, however that's all it was, anger.

The Akuma knew who he was as a human, what Akuma doesn't. This transformation was simply a gift from Hawkmoth, and that's exactly why, when the dust cleared, he felt fear. Fear of the uncertainty, what he saw in front of him he could not describe.

In front of the Akuma was the white figure that had attacked him. It looked like a Miraculous wielder from what he understood. Wearing a suit that had some designs and markings signifying that the animal was a horned albino snake of some kind, while still being predominantly made to look like a World War 2 era medic, carrying a satchel. However this was not what scared him, for in front of the figure in white stood a figure that was just a confused.

It…it was himself. Darkblade was looking at himself, his human self. Darkblade and Armand D'argencourt, two sides of the same coin, were now split.

"You must be so confused." Adrien said walking towards the Akuma that seemed to be suffering a mental breakdown. As little white specks of light slowly started to come off his body, similar to other Miraculous heroes when their Kwami run out of power. This was however simply a slower transformation into a different phase. Adrien slowly shifted into his Chat Blanc.

"I'd like it if you'd look at this moment, and realize that in the final moments of your existence, that you are nothing more than mask for Monsieur Armand, a mask made of nothing more than a brief instance of anger." Adrien said stalking ever nearer to the Akuma

The Akuma got up trying to run. Wonder what would become of it if that figure got a hold of him.

"Hey, why are you running, can't you tell, I'm doing you a service. Don't you get it! No one wants you here! Your just a small part of Armand's personality, the part that everyone has, the parts that everyone wishes would just disappear. I'm not killing you, I'm liberating you." Adrien said flexing his claws as they glowed with ethereal white energy.

Adrien then quickly appeared in front of the Akuma who was once again startled and was about to let out a scream before Adrien covered his mouth with one of his hands.

"Shhhhh, you'll scare the children." Adrien whispered to the Akuma before plunging his claw thru the being. It's eyes widening before the Akuma popped, silently, into dust. All then black knights that Darkblade had created reverted to their regular selves. They were all just as confused and soon got into a small group.

Adrien rushed out of the alley way to meet them grabbing Emilie and raising her above his head.

"Excuse me, is this anyone's child, please step forwards, the rest of you can just be on your merry way." Adrien said

This seemed to be the wrong course of action as people swarmed him with questions which he ignored for a bit before Emile's parents came pushing thru the crowd. However before the could say much else Khonshu applied the same mark on their forehead as he did for Emile and they all disappeared from the publics eye.

"Ok let's go, come on we don't got all day, Khonshu will explain everything just listen to him and let me do my thing." Adrien said

Right as they were about to continue their trek, Emile pulled on his cloak lightly and asked him a question, that her parents were wondering also.

"Are you Cat Noir?" she asked looking hopeful

"What could possibly make you think that?" Adrien asked

"You walked around in a white version of his suit, without the hood." She said

Adrien leaned in close to her, his face obscured by the darkness caused by the cowl, with the only thing being visible being his glowing green eyes that pierced the darkness.

"Why yes I WAS Cat Noir, BUT as you can see I'm doing pretty good for myself, new suit, new powers, no rules that keep me from doing as I please." Adrien said

Walking deeper into the city they eventually came across Dupont High School. The compass had led Adrien here. It had not been wrong before but he was wondering why Henry and his family was here.

Coming into the main area of the school Adrien looked around an noticed that doors were barricaded with tables and chairs, the windows blocked off as well, with the wind blowing slightly causing wind chimes and window curtains to sway slightly.

"Ok, you guys stay here, Khonshu, you can stay with them, get me if anything happens. And before you guys start to panic, don't worry nothing short of a Miraculous wearer will be able to see you, so unless Hawkmoth is wandering around Paris, your relatively safe, just don't touch anything. I should be out in 10 minutes." Adrien said He then ushered Khonshu to come closer

"If I don't come back in 10 minutes, just assume I died and revive me pls." Adrien said while Khonshu nodded

Adrien then walked around the school looking for a opening, walking until he came to the back he found a window that was open on the second floor. Giving a light jump he slowly floated up to it and gently pulled himself in. He entered a dark class room that looked to be in disarray, his boots crushing glass beneath his feet.

Switching to his Pathfinder Aspect, Adrien slowly walked into the hallway keeping an eye on his compass. H walked down the hall surveying the debris. There were books and papers sprawled everywhere with lockers left open. The Pathfinder Aspect was birthed when Khonshu had a women in Ancient Greece be his host, she had been an extraordinary hunter, and good at sneaking.

It can be said that each Aspect is an imprint of Khonshu's former hosts, each one bringing something new to the table. Each mask, serving a purpose, all in one being, and yet with differences so miniscule you'd never notice. After all, who could, if you never knew his true self in the first place.

Adrien stalked through the hallway, putting his hands together quickly, he parted them and a bow appeared in his hands and a quiver on his back. Popping around the corner of the hallway quickly and quietly, he heard a door slam shut in a hurry. He instantly aimed and slowly inched forward. He still kept a lookout on his surrounding as he inched closer to the door. Finally reaching the door he managed to nudge the door open with his foot while still keeping his bow and arrow out. Heart pounding he kicked the door the rest of the way open and notched an arrow only to come face to face with…Henry.

They stared at each other for a good 5 seconds before both parties calmed down and Adrien noticed the rest of Henry's family huddled behind him.

"Jesus Christ, Henry I thought I told you to get to your hotel room, why are you in this school!? Nearly gave me a heart attack." Adrien said

"Shhhh, Adrien, there might be one of those things running around here!" He said in a hushed tone

"Yeah, it's called an Akuma, but now that I'm here, you got nothing to worry about. Now that I'm close enough to you guys your practically invisible to the things. How did you end up here by the way?" Adrien asked

"We were seeing the sights of Paris when I got your call, we were going to head back when all of a sudden those monsters came out of nowhere and started tearing the city apart. They started picking off people left and right. We made our way here along with some other people because it seemed like the safest building to hide in. It wasn't really safe to go outside." Henry explained

"Well at least your safe, come on lets make our way out of the city before anything else happens." Adrien said

Henry stepped out of the room and his family after him. His wife gave Adrien a hug and a quick thank you, while Henry's two kids looked slightly shook up.

Most families that Khonshu watches over, knew of mystical and supernatural occurrences, but they were ever hardly involved in one. Adrien usually handled any event before it endangered families. Meaning that while they knew Adrien could fight forces like this, they themselves had never seen it in person and neither had his kids. Most of the information they knew on Adrien and the role of Moonknight was old stories passed down from parents or grandparents of the amazing things previous Moonknights had done. Therefore it was expected to have some skepticism in a mystical event this large.

"Are you going to beat all the monster's Adrien?" Henry's 7 year old son Jeremy asked

"Don't worry Jeremy, you've never seen me in action, but I assure you, you are in capable hands." Adrien said in a self-praising manner, bringing both hands to point at himself." Adrien said

"Are you sure, the most amazing thing I've ever seen you do is stay asleep on our couch thru a whole day." Said Kathy their 16 year old daughter who had always been skeptical of magic.

"I was tired OK! Listen the only reason you guys don't see all these magical things is because I keep you guys safe…. most of the time." Adrien said

"So your saying all those monsters out there are magical beings, and they aren't mutants, beings from another dimension, or aliens." Kathy said disbelievingly

"Technically, their citizens possessed by a crazed man that releases power butterflies that prey on those with weak wills. Anyways we should really get out of the city now, come on lets go." Adrien said

"Wait what about everyone else here, we can't just leave them." Kathy said

Adrien looked at Henry with a I told you face.

"Henry, this is exactly why I told you to be by yourselves." Adrien said putting both hands on his face and pulling the skin down in frustration.

"Listen kids." Adrien began

"Your only 3 years older than me." Kathy said quickly

"…..Ok, listen. I'm not going to be able to protect everyone, and Paris has their own heroes, and if they do their jobs correctly, then everything should be fine." Adrien said

Henry's younger son, Jeremy seemed to accept this but not his daughter.

"So your solution to this is to just leave and hope that everything turns out alright." Kathy said accusingly

Her father tried to stop her but she had already spoken her mind.

"Listen Kathy, I know you think you know what's best, and your right, I should help them, that is the best decision to make at the moment. However with Khonshu, I see the bigger picture, things that may come to pass, that I can assure you are far worse than this. You think a few people dying is bad…huh.. I assure you it can be worse. Every choice I make ensure that you see tomorrow. I do only what I know I can do, and that's protecting the few families under Khonshu's care. You should consider yourself lucky, that you have the honor of putting your faith in Khonshu, rather than hoping Paris's heroes MIGHT save you." Adrien said in a calm and collected voice, almost as if her earlier statement didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Now come on Khonshu is waiting outside with another family." Adrien said reaching his hand out.

However as he did a red blur crashed into him. Kicking him hard in the chest, throwing him across the hallway, crashing and denting the lockers he hit.

Adrien laid in the dent, dazed, before his vision focused again and he saw exactly what he had been trying to avoid.

Standing next to Henry's family in a fighting stance was none other than Ryuko, who looked slightly battle worn, brandishing her sword.

"I will not let you harm this family, you vile Akuma." Ryuko said with conviction

As soon as she said these word more families came out of hiding from other rooms huddling behind her, as if to wait on her word to escape.

Pulling himself up he stretched out his arms and legs, feeling a pop as his bones ached slightly.

"So she thinks I'm an Akuma, good. That means I won't have to kill her, I just have to win." Adrien thought

Ryuko: Holder of the Dragon Miraculous

Assessment: High Damage Output

Phase most appropriate: The Defender

"Khonshu! First Quarter!

In slow transformation speed for added intimidation the lightweight Pathfinder form changed into a slightly bulkier, but far more intimidating white knight armor, with a white fur cape and a red plume coming from the top of his helmet. On each arm he seemed to have a giant blade that looked to be half a shield each. Slamming his arms together the pieces interlocked and formed a Medieval Heater Shield that had the insignia of a porcupine on it.

**3….2…1…FIGHT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Samurai VS Knight

**Toshiro of the Eternal Dream**-In terms of suffering. don't worry things are just getting started for Marinette. Also I have big plans for a breakup of sorts between Tikki and Plagg. Also to answer your question as to why Gabriel didn't go after the other Miraculous holder immediately, I made it so that Gabriel was playing the long game and didn't want to attack until all pieces were in place to guarantee his victory, no matter how easily he could have captured one of them. He wanted a 100% full proof plan. As to why the Akuma's never attacked him or Nathalie, that was just straight luck and the fact that he never leaves his mansion, he basically let them do whatever they wanted, and some of them were simply to far away to control.

I'm gonna tell you right now that it doesn't get better with Luka, in fact it gets far, far worse. There's no way you can guess what I have planned for him, trust me you aren't ready for this.

Sure I'm planning redemptions, you know provided a character lives long enough.

The multiple timelines are meant to differentiate Adrien from Bunnyx. Where one can travel too both the past and future to fix problems. And the other doesn't need to go to the past because he can already know how the future will play out and what directions he can steer it in.

Trust me Adrien won't be exposed to anyone for a while and the only people that know about his identity are either too scared to say so or they had their tongue pulled out. Yay!

**Shion**-muchas gracias. Te aseguro que hay mucho más por venir

**An-** Thank you! I can't wait to write some more, I got big plans!

**Airin-**Thank you very much! I really hope I can complete this story

Chapter 3 thoughts- I'd like to think that this chapter shows just how unhinged Adrien is now. After all with being able to die and see multiple timelines I'm sure a lot of stress and anxiety would build up, because as much as you feel that you are in control, you see the fates of other timelines and you see just how bad things could have been, and the only reason you are alive is due to being one step ahead. Dying multiple times is taxing on his mind, but you as the reader should also know that while Adrien cannot die, the resurrection process is not without its faults. Think of it like this, if its perfect it's not free, and if it's free then its not perfect. A miracle wish can bring back people at a cost, perfectly, but Khonshu's resurrections will eventually take their toll. Perhaps they already have.

**Also this chapter is long as hell, an extra 4K if I do say so myself**

Ryuko charged at Adrien slashing vigorously, Adrien blocked her effortlessly by blocking with his shield and sometimes separating the shield and batting away the blade while also taking some slashes at her.

Adrien kept his stance spread out and low, hardly moving an inch when Ryuko attacked, slowly pushing her back. This seemed to anger her as she had not predicted the enemy to have such strong defensive capabilities, and she was already not in the best condition beforehand.

"Oh come on, is that all you've got, where's that bravado you had earlier. Come on, your supposed to be a glass cannon, your barely even leaving a scratch on my shield." Adrien said taunted the hero.

Ryuko growled, jumping back a few feet, while people cleared out of the building.

"Wind Dragon" She yelled turning into air flowing straight towards Adrien, not moving him in the slightest, but then again that was not her goal.

Rematerializing in the air behind him, she brought her blade down, fully intending to finish the fight in one blow. Adrien not even turning around taunted her again.

"Did you actually think that would work?" he said

The fur cape he donned suddenly stiffened, each hair standing on end suddenly enlarged and became quills, similar to that of a porcupine, jutting out ready to impale her.

Her eyes widened and paled, but quickly thought of an escape as gravity brought her ever closer to death.

"Water Dragon!" She called out next

Turning into a large torrent of water that flooded the hallway, everyone having already gotten out of the building. Adrien hit the lockers again, creating another dent and being held there momentarily by the water keeping him there. Once the water emptied out of the building Ryuko reformed from a puddle a few feet away from Adrien who fell to the ground in a heap, slowly picking himself up and spitting out water.

"Is that (spits out more water) all you got?" he asked

Ryuko charged at him yet again, trying to get a hit in before he could recover. Adrien, tired of being on the defensive changed to his second weapon of the Defender. The shield disappeared and was instead replace by a long white spear with a red ribbon. Adrien recovered charging at Ryuko who had to immediately stop her charge as Adrien's spear had far more reach then her sword.

Adrien made jab after jab, each one striking slow close, she barely had time to dodge, unaware of the fact that Adrien was missing on purpose, trying not to kill her if he did not have to, to many questions would be asked if he did.

"Hey Adrien!" A familiar voice whispered, turning his head slightly Adrien saw Khonshu in his Kwami form hiding near his neck, covered by armor and partially the cape.

"You mind hurrying up, things are getting antsy outside and I don't want to be here any longer then we have to." Khonshu said

"Right!" Adrien said reaching within his cloak/cape and grabbing something.

Pulling a pin he threw the object straight at Ryuko who was preparing to attack again.

"Lightning Dra—" She never got to finish as a bright flash and loud bang occurred in front of her

Cupping her eyes and rubbing them she looked only to see after images of the white knight, while hearing nothing but ringing in her ears.

Then next thing she knew she felt an armored fist slam into her face. She felt as if her nose had broken and became disoriented and began to fall back. Before she could, however she felt two hands grab both sides of her head and bringing her back to slam heads against each other. She was now bleeding from both her nose and her mouth profusely.

She did not get any chance to rest at all. Adrien then nailing her in the stomach with an uppercut, lifting her off the ground slightly. He then quickly grabbed her by her sides, one hand grabbing her right shoulder and the other grabbing her right thigh. He then began to spin around building up momentum and letting her go to crash into the wall, causing her to break thru into the next room.

"I have to be honest, I expected more honestly." Adrien said to Khonshu.

"Ehh you can't really expect much, people that use Miraculouses are usually one trick ponies, I and vice versa you are not bound by such limitations. Only someone that has full mastery of a Miraculous could pose some form of a treat, if only slightly. Oh don't look now, she's still standing." Khonshu said

Ryuko was standing shakily using her sword to support her, still glaring at him and spitting out blood.

"Are you kidding me, that usually knocks people out, you leave me with no choice." He said drawing closer to her as she tried to prepare some form of resistance.

As he got closer she wondered if this was how she died. She regretted a lot of things throughout her life, but she mostly regretted how she had treated Adrien when they were younger and dating.

**Flashback 5 years ago**

"I'm sorry Adrien but I can't be with you anymore, I can't handle all these things that your bringing upon me because you keep disappointing your father, and we almost never go on dates anymore, it almost doesn't look like your trying!" Kagami lamented

Adrien was currently sitting down on the side of his bed, looking down at his hands clasped together. With dark bags under his eyes, he looked as if he was running himself ragged but that was something Kagami paid no mind to.

She had always followed her mothers rules and had been granted more freedoms as of late, however when they had begun dating Gabriel's expectations for his son had bled into her own life. Kagami's life had become similar to Adrien's. Her mother suddenly had higher expectations of her and restricted her more, along with being punished alongside Adrien when he performed subpar work at photoshoots. It seemed that dating Adrien had added a lot more responsibilities then she had thought. If Adrien was not good enough for his father then Kagami would be sure to receive a talk from her mother as well.

"Ok, I understand Kagami, I'm sorry." Adrien said with a sigh never looking up

Kagami left that day never looking back.

**Flashback ends**

"I'm sorry.." She muttered out as the figure came closer before removing what looked to be a baton and touching her and it began to shock her causing her to pass out instantly.

"Oh stun baton, I love you!" Adrien said sliding the baton back into his belt.

Adrien then changed into his Embracer Aspect, kneeling down next to Ryuko. He reached inside the satchel that comes with the Aspect and pulled out a role of bandages. He gently tossed the roll at Ryuko and right before it touched her it unrolled mid air and rapped around her body, before fading away quickly as if it were never there. Her wounds disappeared completely, her complexion looking better then ever.

"Well, that's done! Let's pack it up before things go south." Adrien said while picking up Ryuko over his shoulder and stuffing her in a locker so she isn't out in the open when she wakes up.

Changing back to his Watcher form he went out of the school to see a group of civilians huddled outside. The clouds in the sky becoming darker and swirling at the Eiffel Tower, thunder could be heard in the distance.

Speed walking up to the two families that he was protecting in the back of the crowd, he ushered them out into the street quickly.

"Ok we got about an hour before everything goes wrong so lets get going. I got a van waiting outside the city, chop chop people." Adrien said

They began walking out of the city to where Adrien parked the van. Kathy would look back at the city every now and again whenever a boom or fire went off creating a shockwave. She looked worried for the people, but Adrien kept urging them forward. When they finally got to the van, Adrien put them all in the back and went to the front, sitting in the driver seat. Fixing the rear view mirror Adrien saw another pillar of smoke rising from Paris.

"You know I always wondered what you did, if you were really a hero like you say you are, I know Khonshu is real. Grandpa used to tell me stories about when he was Moonknight in WW2. He saved a lot of people, but what do you do? Do you actually do anything?" Kathy said looking at Adrien from the back of the van.

"My main priority is to ensure your safety. Secondly, it's not that I am incapable of going out to help, but in this day and age, word can get out easily about Khonshu. Back then with your grandpa, he didn't have to worry about people posting a photo on social media that goes viral. There are groups in this world that we can't afford to be discovered by, it would only put your family, and every other family under Khonshu at risk. You might be willing to throw away your safety but I won't throw away that of other families." Adrien said

Kathy bowed her head in both understanding and disappointment. She may have not liked what was told to her, but when making a decision like this in regards to the safety of her family, she had to choose family.

"We can make a vote." Khonshu said out of the blue.

Everyone in the van looked at the mystical being currently in the form of a Kwami.

"But what about the Order of the Guardians?" Adrien said

"We'd have to deal with them eventually, and with how technologically advanced human society is becoming it'll only be a matter of time before we are discovered, we might as well show them that we exist before they find out and surprise us. At least that way we know they'll be coming.

"So were just voting right now, here?" Emile said curiously

"Yes and no." Khonshu said with a smile, before everyone in the van slumped over as if passed out even Adrien.

Opening their eyes all of them opened their eyes to see themselves floating in a black void, suspended in the nothingness. They stood next to each other, and only then did they notice that another person appeared, and then another, and another, and so on and so on, until the black void was filled with white specks.

"My family members, we are here today to vote in accordance with how me and my host deal with large Paranormal/Mystic events. As some of you may know already, Paris is currently experiencing a Mystical event that has not been seen since Medieval Times. We will be voting on how to proceed and if the mortal world needs our assistance. For most of you, you were born into this family from your ancestor's and have thus never seen a catastrophe of this magnitude." Khonshu said loudly his voice reverberating thru the void

"Therefore we will have a vote, those that believe we should put a stop to the situation, revealing ourselves to the world, causing other mystical organizations and creatures to possibly target us. Or we can continue as we always have, keeping a low profile, other heroes will come eventually to subjugate the forces in Paris, probably. We will begin voting now, remember that all votes are final and anonymous so feel free to make your choice without fear of judgment. I wish I could tell you more but the time we have is short so I will ask that you all make your decisions NOW!" Khonshu said as people casted their votes. The entire thing took a total of 5 minutes.

"And now we calculate the votes andddddddd…we have tallied the votes with a total of 88% voting to show ourselves. Very well, off you all go now, and me and Adrien will continue to watch over all of you to the best of our ability. Thank you and goodbye.

Everyone in the van suddenly woke up again. Kathy expected to see Adrien at least slightly annoyed but to her surprise he was still calm.

"So are you going to fix this?" She asked

"Sigh….Yeah yeah I'm going." Adrien said throwing the van keys at Henry.

"Get out of the city and get the next plane home for your family. Emile your family can wait at the next city over and I'll escort your family back home once this is over." Adrien said while getting out of the vans driver seat and pulling out a duffel bag.

By mere coincidence a police horse without a rider was wondering by and Adrien managed to grab it and saddle up on it.

"Wouldn't it be faster if you went there by hopping over building like all the other heroes?" Kathy asked

"Ha shows what you know, blink and I'll be gone before you know it." He said

"Your gonna save everyone right? Like the stories my grandfather used to tell me?" Kathy asked

"I promise that no harm will come to innocent civilians that have been possessed and all civilians will be saved. I give myself about 2 hours tops but don't be disappointed when I pop up on the news easily showing up everyone." Adrien with a smug voice while smirking

"Now watch in amazement as I take off with my new horse!" he said as he suddenly changed to his Embracer Aspect

"Vitality Tether!" Adrien said while putting his palm on the horse who then became more lively and looked ready to run for a long time, as it reared itself back ready to take off.

Adrien then changed to his Pathfinder Aspect.

"Ok my new companion off we go! Overclock!" He yelled as a white aura surrounded him and the horse.

"Hiyah" Adrien said shaking the reins causing the horse to begin running at speeds not thought possible, disappearing in a white blur, heading towards Paris.

His words echoed thru her head. She honestly hadn't thought he'd want to go, with how little he seemed to care. She wouldn't be kidding if she said she was a little suspicious. Remembering his words, one word kept coming up.

"Civilian's" the word Adrien had said. He'd save all civilians….

"Motherfuck-" she yelled before scene cut to our hero.

**Adrien's Pov**

"You think she noticed that I said I'd only save civilians?" Adrien said as they raced towards Paris at blazing speed as Khonshu floated in his human form on the side of the speeding horse.

"I don't know and I don't care, we wouldn't help those heroes no matter what anyways. We got to be quick about this. According to the timeline there's supposed to be a new Hawkmoth eventually so we have to interfere in a way that saves Paris, but also doesn't let the Butterfly Miraculous fall back into Ladybug's hands. So were gonna have to A. Subdue Hawkmoth and cause him to retreat and recall his Akumas, or B. Kill him immediately, take the Butterfly Miraculous and throw it to some random Paris citizen and hope for the best, do you know anyone who would make a good Hawkmoth?" Khonshu said

"I know a few people, but why can't we just take the Butterfly Miraculous?" Adrien asked

"Because with Timeline Navigation, we can see the possible futures at the given moment. If you use it again 10 minutes later you'd get the same timelines for the most part but they'll still be different because of the choices you made within the 10 minutes. The futures that we've seen have a new Hawkmoth and if we stole the Butterfky Miraculous, that would cause drastic changes and Timeline Navigation would more than likely give us entirely new Timelines based on the decisions we made, and I don't know what they'd give us. Think of it like a GPS, you have a route to take, sometimes it gives you different routes, some taking less travel time, some have less traffic. Taking the Butterfly Miraculous would be similar to taking a turn on a highway that wasn't even an option to begin with and the GPS has to reroute itself." Khonshu explained

"But we still could if we wanted to right?" Adrien said

"I mean, yeah we could, but you know how I feel about other Kwamis. Also adding the fact that we won't know what our decision will do until after it happens. It's best to stay on route with the current best possible outcome, and by that I mean the best possible outcome for US." Khonshu said

"Ok so we'll wait for Hawkmoth to defeat the heroes and as soon as their all dead and Hawkmoth comes out to gloat, I shoot him in the face with my brand new Barrett M82 Sniper rifle WITH armor piercing rounds. I'd like to see a magic suit stop that!" Adrien said

Racing across the empty streets, Adrien came to a stop once he could here the sound of a battle going on, as he was close to the Eiffel Tower, or at least considered close when shooting a sniper. Adrien jumped off the horse and jumped to the top of the building he was near and began unpacking his duffel bag. Pulling out the said sniper, he loaded in a bullet, and peered thru the scope.

**Kagami's Pov**

Eyes shooting open she awoke with a startle and bones aching from being in a cramped space. Looking around she soon realized she was stuffed into a locker. Panicking she burst out of the compartment and fell onto her the ground. Once she got up she checked herself for injuries, surprised to find none. She was even more surprised to find out that she was still transformed and even her Miraculous seemed to be fully charged again with Wind Dragon and Water Dragon being ready again. She had no idea how long she had been knocked out but she made her way outside the school. Seeing all of the civilians gone and along with that Akuma, she wondered what was going on, why hadn't it killed her and taken her Miraculous?

Jumping full speed across Paris she came to a sewer opening and climbed down while pulling closing the manhole. Down in the sewers she walked down a specific route, before coming to a part that was blocked off from the rest of the sewer by a metal bar gate. Opening the gate and stepping inside revealed that this gated led to a section of the Catacombs that resided under Paris. Hidden behind one of the stones near the gate was a flashlight that she picked up and turned on, shining a light into the dark cavern. While walking thru the catacombs she could here the sound of dripping water and mice scurrying around. She eventually came to a section of the cave that if you didn't know about beforehand, then you would not have noticed. A tunnel of the cave shrouded in darkness was covered in a thick tarp. Pulling the tarp aside, she was greeted by a bright light. What she saw were her fellow teammates and friends, all either depressed or nursing their wounds while trying to come up with some semblance of a plan.

When they all turned towards her, they looked on for but a moment before Marinette got up and greeted her with a hug. Before stopping and stepping back to have a look at her.

"How are things looking up there? Did you find any civilians?" She asked

"Its worst then we first imagined, all the Akuma's have razed Paris to the ground. I found a few families in within the school, hiding from the Akuma's but just as I was about to rally them together an Akuma found us.

"What about the civilians?" Marinette asked worried

"They managed to get out of the building while I fought off the Akuma, although I cannot really call it a fight." Kagami said begrudgingly

"It beat you?" Marinette asked confused because Kagami looked as if she were perfectly fine.

"It may have been one of the more dangerous ones, it played around with me, blocking only with a shield, most likely learning my attack patterns. I tried to take it out from behind but it was basically a walking fortress with spikes, the only way to hit him without suffering damage was by attacking from the front. Even then I could fight effectively against it. It switched to a spear which prevented me from fighting effectively since it couldn't close the distance. The battle ended when I think it used a flashbang and beat me before shocking me unconscious." Kagami said

"But you look perfectly fine! And he just let you go? You weren't followed, were you?" Marinette said worried

"No I was not followed, I made sure. As to why I don't have a scratch on me, I'm not sure, maybe the Akuma healed me, he must have hidden me in the locker as well." Kagami pondered

"That's impossible there's no way an Akuma would just let you go." Luka said from the back of the lit cave.

"You must've ran away the moment the thing showed up, you honestly expect us to believe that an Akuma let you go, much less heal you! Those things are under the control of Hawkmoth! SO you either ran away to leave those civilians or you've just led Hawkmoth straight to us." Luka growled stalking towards Kagami while pointing an accusatory finger at her.

Luka himself sporting a couple of cuts and bruises, but much less then the others considering he had Second Chance.

Kagami looked appalled that he would even suggest that she would run away and looked ready to punch him.

Marinette pushed them both away from each other.

"Stop it we can't afford to start fighting, were the only ones that can stop this, we have to stick together or else this is the end." Marinette said

"Marinette! Look around! Were at the bottom a catacomb, Alya can barely stand with that wound in her leg, Kim's bleeding out from the side of his stomach, Max and you have burns, and Nino has a dislocated arm. The only people we have that are in fighting condition is Kagami and me but just barely, WE CAN'T WIN! We'd be better off if we just gave him what he wants." Luka finished

"We can't, we can still win, we have to!" Marinette said close to tears as she tried to think of something.

Over in the back of the cave sat the Miracle Box open and all Kwami's floated around discussing about their current predicament, all except one. Plagg's ring that had been dormant for the past year sat in the Miracle Box untouched.

"Tikki what are we going to do, at this rate we'll all get captured!" asked Trixx

Tikki stayed silent as she pondered what they could do.

"Tikki perhaps it would be best to just leave, we cannot under any circumstances allow Hawkmoth to capture us." Wayzz said

"We'll see if Marinette can come up with some sort of plan, She's always managed to to come out on top, but if worse comes to worse then we'll have to have her take the Miracle Box and escape." Tikki said

Looking over Tikki saw all of her friends together planning.

"So we know that Hawkmoth has been building up and army of Akuma's for quite a while. He's also akumatized Mayura as well so there are a tone of Sentimonsters around Paris. If we get can take down Mayura then that would get rid of all the Sentimonsters. The only true problem is Hawkmoth, he's not Scarlet Moth this time so taking him down will not get rid of the Akuma's. However if we take him down fast enough, then we can use the Butterfly Miraculous to immediately call back most of the Akuma's he sent out, we may be able to get all of them, I'm not sure. Some of them might be to far away. I doubt he can control them all simultaneously, that must be why the Akuma that attacked Kagami left her alone, he must not be able to control them all, if they aren't directly in front of him. So if we can just get to him then we have a shot of ending this." Marinette said

Alya then stood up shakily before also speaking up.

"Marinette that sound like a good idea but we don't even know where Hawkmoth or Mayura are. They haven't shown where they are more than likely because they know there's nothing we can do. I think they are just going to wait it out until were found out." Alya finished looking slightly pale.

"Then we'll have to give them a reason to come out, and I think I have just the idea." She said as she began to tell them all her plan.

**Fast-forward**

Climbing out of the sewer the heroes of Paris stood in a alley way. Marinette holding the Miracle Box in one arm. Moving as a group they slowly made their way thru Paris. They did manage to catch the attention of a few Akuma's and Sentimonsters, but they already knew they would. The Akuma's did not approach them but rather observed them from a distance. Some Akuma looking down right murderous, others you could tell were the peaceful people of Paris. The group kept running till they got to the Eiffel Tower. Once they had gotten under the tower they looked around to notice that almost every Akuma and Sentimonster in the city had surrounded them and were standing there, as if waiting on a order.

"Hawkmoth, I've come to negotiate for the safety of Paris and the Miraculouses, if you release the people then we will surrender." Ladybug said as Akuma's had the mark of Hawkmoth floating in front of their faces so she knew he was listening. The mark disappeared and they waited. A few minutes later two figures descended having been jumping across roof tops.

"Well well well, it seems as if your luck has finally run out Ladybug." Hawkmoth chuckled as Scarlet Mayura stood next to him also smirking.

"If you get the Miraculouses like you've wanted, you'll release everyone right?" Ladybug asked

"Of course, I promise that once I have the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous it will be as if none of this ever happened." Hawkmoth

Ladybug then took the Miracle Box walked toward the two super villains and the others backed away from them and Ladybug handed them the Miracle Box

Opening the box they saw all the Miraculouses that weren't currently in use.

"I will give to the Ladybug Miraculous after you've deakumatized everyone." She said

"Do not worry Ladybug, I will deakumatize everyone, of course after you give me your Miraculous. You seem to believe that you hold some leverage over me but I can assure you, you are in no place to negotiate." Hawkmoth said standing dangerously close to Ladybug in a taunting manner, as if goading her.

Seizing this opportunity Ladybug immediately tried to grab the Butterfly Miraculous from him. Hawkmoth seemed enjoy this as he wore a smirk as if expecting this. And right as Ladybug's hand made contact, there was a shimmer and the guise seemed to fall away shocking Ladybug. With the disguise dissipated it revealed to be Volpina, who proceeded to bash Ladybug away from her with a whack of her staff.

Smiling even more Mayura threw the Miracle Box to the ground and the Miraculouses that spilled out also faded away, revealing themselves to be nothing more that a Mirage as well.

Over by the crowd of Akuma's and Sentimonsters they parted to reveal a much more haggard looking Hawkmoth that looked unkempt.

"I expected as much from you Ladybug, did you honestly believe that I would fall for you pathetic attempt to stop me." Hawkmoth said sinisterly

"Of course I still plan to release the people of Paris, however you and your group of heroes are another matter entirely. You see Ladybug, you've taken something from me, something that I held dearly and now I will take your Miraculous and finally find out who it is that has been making it hard to realize my goal." Hawkmoth said

"Of course I still remember the identities of all your companions, the only reason I didn't attack them was because you'd take their Miraculous away thus making it harder to locate you. I've come to a few possible candidates for who you could be but today I confirm them. You will live past today, I assure you but afterwards I will make sure that you spend every waking moment suffering in life. I will make your life miserable, not only for you but your family and your friends. I don't know where you've actually hidden the Miraculouses but your only delaying the inevitable, and your end begins now!" Hawkmoth said as all the Akuma's and Sentimonsters began charging at them. Everyone readied themselves for the fight, some Akuma and Sentimonster charging right towards them and others firing off their powers, be it wind, fire, ice, or some other form of energy blast. The storm that had been crackling over Paris for the past few hours was raining down heavy rain and thunder thanks to Stormy Weather, lighting occasionally hitting where she once stood, dodging desperately as villain after villain came to attack her. She looked around to see her teammates fighting just to stay alive. Teamwork was an impossible feat right now as everyone was too busy with their own group of Akuma's attacking them.

It was impossible to tell how long they had been there. It couldn't really be called a fight, it was just dodging.

"Just how long will we last!" Marinette thought worriedly

Marinette had split the Miraculouses evenly among the team so that Hawkmoth couldn't get his hands on all of them. Hopefully one of them would be able to escape.

"Everyone try to escape and get as far away as you can. Unify with the other Miraculouses if you need to!" Marinette shouted hopeful that they heard her.

Pegasus opened a portal and jumped thru it along with Monkey King and tried to keep the portal open for the others but he unfortunately had to close it before other Akuma's or Sentimonsters followed them. Viperion managed to get away while carrying Rena Rouge away as her wounds had reopened.

Carapace was surrounded by Akuma's and Sentimonsters and used Fortress, but it seemed that there was no way for him to get away. It was only a matter of time before it broke and he was captured, none of the Miraculouses he had on him could help him get out of the situation. Marinette put on the Mouse Miraculous.

"Tikki! Mullo! Unify!" Ladybug called out.

"Multiply!" Ladybug said splitting into smaller versions of herself and started running under the feet of Akuma's and Sentimonsters.

Kagami pulled out the Black Cat Miraculous and was about to slip it on but a Akuma managed to get a hit on her shoulder, knocking the ring out of her hand and sending it flying into the air.

**Adrien's Pov**

A ring that I hadn't seen in about a year, flew thru the air. Memories….good memories, flowed thru his mind. Switching unconsciously to Watcher Aspect.

"Watcher's Grasp" Adrien whispered out.

The ring that was flying thru the air suddenly came to a stop as if someone was holding it midair. Kagami and a few Akuma's and Sentimonsters being the only ones to notice as Hawkmoth, Mayura and Volpina were distracted with Ladybug right now. The ring then shot of towards the top of one of the buildings off of the side of the battle.

The Black Cat Miraculous flew into the palm of his hand.

"Seriously Adrien! If you wanted to grab Plagg you should have at least asked me first. I mean I would have said no, and you still would have done it regardless but you could have picked a better time to steal it instead of taking it when some people are blatantly staring at the thing!" Khonshu said

"Sorry I just couldn't help it." He said staring at the ring in the palm of his hand.

"Well wake him up, say whatever you need to say and send him back, if we keep him the timelines would take a dramatic shift. Not as dramatic as taking the Butterfly Miraculous but a change nonetheless. Of course if you want to keep the thing, I guess it would hurt to keep him under lock and key, he does after all still need to do some time for sinking Atlantis, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Dead Sea, and the Black Plauge, I can overlook the Dinosaur Extinction though." I haven't tallied up the time or form of punishment yet so its your decision if we keep him or not, just be prepared for new timelines, nothing big should pop up, but we should keep our eyes open and heads down just in case." Khonshu said

"Why hasn't he come out of the ring?" Adrien asked

"I don't know, being a slave isn't exactly my area of expertise, I just know they hold the other Kwami's, never bothered to learn more about them. You could put it on to see if he pops out but I refuse to share you with other Kwami's, so don't say the activation phrase." Khonshu said

Adrien slipped on the ring and Plagg suddenly popped in existence. And what was the first thing that Plagg did after losing Adrien a year ago, and seeing this figure in white? He bit is hand, of course!

"Plagg! It's me! It's me! Don't bite me man!" Adrien yelled shaking his hand trying to make the Kwami of Destruction to let go.

"I don't know who you are, I've never met you before in my existence!" Plagg said after letting go while looking at Adrien with a distrusting face

"Plagg it's me Adrien!" Adrien said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"Ohh boy hasn't even been a year and she's lost me to some Akuma that says he's Adrien, BEST GUARDIAN EVER!"

"Hey come on Plagg, I used to give you Camembert Cheese, you used to threaten me for more cheese or you'd destroy my Ladybug merchandise collection." Adrien said whispering that last part.

"You can't be Adrien because Adrien died!" Plagg said

"Your right but don't worry Khonshu will explain everything, Khonshu!" Adrien called out

Waiting for Khonshu to speak, Adrien waited but nothing ever came.

"Khonshu! Come on man where did you go!" Adrien said while looking at Plagg again, who looked back at Adrien as if he were insane.

"Khonshu, your making me look crazy here! Listen I know you don't like talking to other Kwami's but come on man! I know your there!" Adrien yelled

"Listen man if you aren't an Akuma then you certainly have a few screws loose. I know practically every Kwami by name and none of them go by the name Khonshu, you also don't look your wearing a Miraculous. Also if you are Adrien what's with the mask, I can't exactly see your face, how did you come back to life, and if you were alive why didn't you come back?" Plagg said still not believing him." Plagg said

"Mask!? What mask?" Adrien asked feeling his face

"THE MASK YOU HAVE ON YOUR FACE?" Plagg said exasperated

Pulling down the hood, it revealed the black face mask that covered his entire head, the mask changed with every Aspect change he did, from covering his whole head to a white domino mask for his Cat Blanc form. The cowl stayed regardless of which form he took.

A realization struck Adrien, he wasn't shock, far from it actually, he was proud of it.

"Ahh it's hard to imagine that I haven't seen my own face in almost a year, even harder to think that the suit hasn't come off either." Adrien said with a sigh of contentment as he reminisced

"Plagg there's things you don't know, things you wouldn't believe, there is so much more to the world, no to this universe! And I want you to be on that journey with me and Khonshu, he, doesn't like other Kwami's but I'm sure if you guys could just talk, maybe you'd come to an understanding." Adrien said with childish certainty as if it could work out.

Plagg himself was having an internal dilemma, this thing that had his ring that claimed to be Adrien, was sounding insane. He had ruled out that it was an Akuma. If it was it would have taken him to Hawkmoth by now. And as far as he knew, in every set of Miraculouses that the Guardians had there was not a single Kwami that went by the name Khonshu.

"Well ok, lets say your actually Adrien, why don't you go help the others, he said gesturing to the on suing fight right below them." Plagg said

"Khonshu said to not stop Hawkmoth until all heroes have been defeated." Adrien said casually

"Well if he's a Kwami, whats he gonna do if you help?" Plagg said

"Well he could certainly do something, but he hasn't led me wrong so you know I'm inclined to listen to his rules." Adrien said

"And those rules are?" Plagg asked pressing for answer

"Rule 1: I am to only handle situations that heroes of this day and age deem minor or situations that the world is unaware of that are supernatural or Mystical in nature

Rule 2: In the event that heroes encounter a threat that they cannot handle, I am to handle the situation only after all heroes have either fled or have perished.

Rule 3: If the Mystical Anomaly is related in any way to the Order of the Guardians then I am to treat all Miraculous holders as enemies, word of Khonshu's presence cannot yet reach their ears." Adrien said

It was the last rule that shocked Plagg, and it was then that he knew that this was definitely not an Akuma. Only a few people knew about the Order of the Guardians. Heck even other Miraculous wielders didn't know about the order. The only reason the Wielders of their set of Miraculouses knew was because years ago Master Fu saw no harm in telling them of a Order that at the time no longer existed, at the time that is. After Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated Feast the Order and the Miraculouses were back in circulation around the world.

"Do not worry Plagg, I will protect you, things are happening, Khonshu says we just have to wait. In about 3 years time every Kwami on earth that is trapped within a Miraculous will CEASE. Restoring order to this world."

Plagg looked deathly afraid when he said that and thought that he had to get away from this maniac immediately but still wanted to press on with questions, at least to distract the man. However Adrien noticed the scared look that Plagg was giving him.

"You misunderstand Plagg, me and Khonshu aren't hunting you guys, think of if more like, we know about a event that will happen in the future. Really Khonshu has known about it for a long time, he says it's the result of the Kwami's decisions, but he never spoke much about what would happen exactly, just that what ever happens will be the result of their choices. Really we don't have anything to do with it, we just gotta sit back and watch!" Adrien said giddily

"And the reason you stole me was so that you could save me? Plagg said unsure

"Yeah, that's right! Khonshu probably isn't showing himself because your around but he'll have to come out eventually. Besides I think he needs to interact with more of his own kind. He's got a bad case of Misanthropy, except you know with Kwami's." Adrien said

Having heard enough Plagg stopped him there.

"Ok listen you seem nice and all but there's no way I'll ever believe your Adrien, unless you take off the mask." Plagg said

"Oh come on Plagg, I know you like Camembert, you threaten to destroy my Ladybug merchandise on multiple occasions, my dad was an absolute control freak, I had no friends that actually knew me,(it was at this point that Plagg actually stated to look at him like it was possible he could be Adrien), I had a girlfriend that dumped me because I brought even more expectation into her life, and finally I had to deal with Ladybug and her Miraculous Team, who were oh so close, while I get shafted for every fucking goddamn fucking mission, so I would appreciate it if you had just a little bit of trust in me. Why do you think I saved you! Things are changing Plagg, faster than I care to admit. That day I died on the bridge I sent you away because I knew you'd be safe with Ladybug. Now I'm here to take you back because something is coming, something big, big enough for Khonshu to want to avoid it all together. Listen I know you guys can't fathom the concept of death, but trust me when I say none of you are prepared for whats coming!" Adrien finished his speech

"Adrien?!" Plagg said finally coming to terms that this just might be Adrien considering all the stuff he just spewed out that only he would know

"YES! FINALLY, SOME PROGRESS!" Adrien yelled hands gesturing in a thank you pose

Plagg crashed into his face hugging and nuzzling him.

"But how, everyone saw you die, your body was crushed in the Seine." He said as he cried refusing to let go of his Chosen

"I told you Khonshu brought me back, you'll meet him…..eventually…probably. But right now I got this gun here I got in America, im gonna take it shoot Hawkmoth and just be on my way, and the best part is now that you're here I don't have to show myself because I don't have to worry about anyone getting the Miraculous of Destruction and Creation if I got you. So back to business!" Adrien said picking up the sniper and taking aim.

Looking thru the scope he saw that most Miraculous heroes had escaped and Ryuko and Ladybug were still there. Focusing on Hawkmoth and Mayura he saw that they had captured most of the small Ladybugs that had unified with Mullo the Mouse Miraculous. Just a few more minutes and they will have captured them all and possibly kill them, then he would kill the villains. Of course that wouldn't handle the Akuma and Sentimonsters but he had a solution for that.

"Are you sure you can't help? I know they weren't exactly great teammates but….. ok I have nothing to say in their defense, but you're a good kid." Plagg said

"Shhh Plagg I'm trying to concentra—OH MY GOD" Adrien said rolling out of the way and holding up his gun as a sword slashed down and sliced it in two. Ryuko standing there in a battle stance

"Do you know how much I payed for that!" Adrien yelled

**Five Minutes Earlier with Ryuko**

Rushing forward desperately forcing her way thru, she tried to follow the ring. She slashed and dodged thru the Akuma's. Admittedly it took longer then expected but she ran close to the building before calling out.

"Wind Dragon!" She yelled blowing away Akumas and then flew up towards the bulding rematerializing and immediately seeing the figure aiming what looked like a gun at Hawkmoth and Ladybug. The figure also had Plagg flying close to him, which showed he was wearing the Black Cat Miraculous. While it was distracted she brought her sword down stopping the Akuma from whatever it was trying to accomplish. The sword easily cut thru the firearm as the figure rolled away at the last second.

"Do you know how much I payed for that!" The figure yelled

**Back to Adrien**

Adrien looked down at the two pieces of the gun he now held and looked at Ryuko, noticing Akumas and Sentimonsters heading towards them.

Muttering angrily Adrien hastily picked up his duffel bag and jumped over the other side of the building onto his horse, Plagg's green eyes piercing thru the darkness of Adrien's cowl along with Adrien's eyes as he hid in his hood close to Adriens face.

"Thank goodness I kept the connection, come on horsy let's go!" Adrien said pulling the reins. Causing the horse to race thru the alley way and into the streets. If Adrien switched to his Pathfinder Aspect he could use Overclock but decided to stay in is Watcher Aspect, so the only thing the Akuma's and Sentimonsters saw was a horse running on its own thru the streets of Paris and paid no mind as it weaved thru them. Instead they charged towards Ryuko who was trying her best to keep them in her line of sight, following them from the rooftops.

Adrien thought about what he could do to lose her as she still kept up, the Akumas and Sentimonsters with her, he didn't have any long range abilities so he thought of ways on how to lose her. Looking at the next intersection Adrien jumped off of the horse and dived into the next street and opened a manhole jumping down as the horse kept going straight running out of the city.

Shutting the manhole he slid down to the floor, back against the wall.

"Great, it's good, we lost her." Adrien said right before he heard another cry

"Water Dragon!" Ryuko yelled, somehow still following him and she filled the entire sewer with water that dragged him even further down the pipe system.

"AGAIN! Oh god I think I got some in my mouth" Adrien yelled heaving right before a sword was placed right at his throat.

"Return that Miraculous to me now! And don't even think about switching forms." She said

"Ok, ok, we can talk, let's talk about this." Adrien said while he held his arms up in a surrendering motion

"Give me that Miraculous!" She said pressing the blade deeper into his skin, slightly drawing blood

"Oh that's funny, your ready to kill aren't you, well I guess I'd be scared to if my whole existence was in danger. Once Hawkmoth makes that wish life as you know it will change fundamentally. Life going on completely unaware of anything that happened, as if it never happened, the you that you are now would be completely erased, replaced by something similar and yet different." Adrien said as Ryuko kicked him in face

Her blade shaking in her hand. She was honestly quite scared, life had been so normal not long ago, but now the burden and stress that had been piling up. People she knew were either dead or Akumatized. The only solace she had earlier was that Ladybug could fix all the damage, but if she were captured or worse then no one would come back. The only thing she could do at this point was keep Hawkmoth from getting the Black Cat Miraculous.

Adrien was hunched over spitting out some blood on the pavement. His back to Ryuko

"Stand up!" She yelled and she received no answer

"I said get up, before I make you!" She yelled again, and receiving no answer

Getting fed up she grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around only to be met with a gun being held up to her forehead.

"Did you know that Miraculous suits can protect against most conventional firearms, you'd need something pretty powerful to get thru that suit, but once you get your hands on something strong enough, I GUARENTEE it'll tear right thru that skull of yours." He said

"Perhaps it would be better if you worked together with her?" A voice said making both occupants turn towards the voice.

"Khonshu! Buddy, where'd you go?" Adrien said

Khonshu stood in his human form, clad in his white business suit, walking forward while straitening his tie.

"You know how I feel about Slaves my Knight. Unfortunately you kept this rabble around, and you even have the intention of keeping him around, and you have this Jap here, that has unfortunately followed you here." Khonshu said

Ryuko seemed to have taken offense to the term but before she could say anything Adrien spoke.

"Oh come on, I can handle this, it'll be a piece of cake, I don't need her!" Adrien said as if it were plainly obvious.

"My Knight, your gun is broken, which is the only thing you had on hand that could pierce his suit from the distance we initially planned out. Therefore the only way to take care of the situation now is for a direct confrontation and given the number of vermin, currently stalking the city, and our lack of firepower, we could use her to get in close." Khonshu said cleaning talon-like nails

"Khonshu you and I both know I could take on all those Akuma outside, sure it might take a while but I can get it done." Adrien said

"Time is not a luxury we have at the moment, and while I know you could, you would have to give your all out there, making you reveal far too many of your abilities then I would like. Fortunately, the Jap here has the second best Kwami in regards of offensive capabilities, she could prove to be a useful temporary ally." Khonshu said

Adrien stopped looking at Khonshu and looked at Ryuko, both stared at each other before Adrien removed the gun form her head, backing up slowly, holstering the gun to his side underneath his cloak.

"You think SHE can help us? Khonshu she can barely handle 5 Akuma's, heck she couldn't even 1v1 me." Adrien said before looking at Ryuko. "No offense on your part, I'm kinda built not to die." He said before turning back to Khonshu "Are you sure we can't just." Adrien said holding a hand up to the side of his face, facing Ryuko and making a gesturing hand motion of slicing her neck.

"Don't worry she will be useful after we form a Connection with her. You may now begin negotiations with her." Khonshu said

The two white figure had been talking the whole time completely ignoring Plagg and Ryuko who stared at both beings in bewilderment. That was the moment the figure in white that had been fighting her asked her specifically a question.

"Hey wanna work together?" He said

Ryuko stared for a good minute before finally speaking

"Who are you?" she asked bewildered

"THAT…is a good question. Just call me Moon Knight." he said

"So first thing, were going to have to make a law binding agreement if were going to be working together." Adrien said while pulling out his Book of Laws

"So you'll just place your hand on this book and swear to follow the set agreement. I swear to assist you in taking down Hawkmoth, so long as afterward you disclose no information about me, you never saw me, you don't talk about me to anyone. Failure to uphold this agreement will result in unfortunate fates for friends and loved ones." Adrien said

"Why would I ever accept an agreement like that." Ryuko said

"Well why wouldn't you, your family and friends are already Akumatized or dead, and Hawkmoth is obviously not gonna get the Black Cat Miraculous because I have it. So today is gonna end in one of two ways. You help me and potentially save Ladybug who can possibly fix all this, or you don't help me and I slowly painstakingly make my way thru Paris leaving a pile of bodies until I put a bullet thru Hwakmoth's skull…..oh and I kill you, because you might talk about me." Adrien said

Ryuko looked to be considering her options before complying.

"Ok I'll accept your deal." Ryuko said placing her hands on the book, that shined before two wrappings came out of the book and wrapped itself around the white figures hand and hers as well.

"Great heres the plan, you'll fight any Akuma's and Sentimonsters that approach, meanwhile I will take down Hawkmoth and Mayura, it's simple really." Adrien said

"Your plan is to essentially walk up to Hawkmoth and Mayura and beat them, while I handle the hundreds of Akumas?!" She asked incredulously

"Well when you say it like that you make it sound like we don't have a chance, but enough of that let's get you fixed up, shall we." Adrien said shifting to the Embracer Aspect and reaching into his satchel and pulling out another roll of bandages that unraveled themselves when he threw them at Ryuko, wrapping themselves around her and healing her wounds, while restoring her Miraculouses power.

"Now let's make a Connection!" He said while grabbing Ryuko by her neck. A white pulse fluctuated off her Miraculous before a Crescent Moon was displayed on it.

"And now the pièce de résistance!" Adrien said shifting back to the Watcher Aspect

With Ryuko now having a connection to Adrien, he opened the Book of Laws and Regulation.

"Now I'll be lifting the restrictions that you have on that Miraculous for the duration of the battle. I'll be removing that pesky timer, power restriction, ability restrictions, so feel free to really go to town on everyone." Adrien said as he began climbing out of the sewer

Ryuko came out after him and she looked up into the sky and noticed that the storm that was there earlier was even worse, and yet somehow it felt calming to her, she could even feel the wind picking up, the moisture it carried along in the atmosphere.

Multiple questions went thru her head on the identity of the cloaked figure that had and why he was here, and how she was going to get Plagg back. Mysteriously enough though, Plagg did not seem distressed, in fact he looked incredibly happy around the guy in white, even pestering the other entity for information.

"Hey, you don't look like any Kwami I've ever seen. What's your title? How long have you been around? What set of Miraculouses are you from?" He kept firing off question after question. All of which were ignored as Khonshu floated around in his human form looking annoyed.

"It that thing really a Kwami?" Ryuko whispered to Moon Knight

"I don't know, but come on if he was a Kwami, do you honestly think he'd look like that. There's a lot of mystical creatures in this world, he definitely makes me stronger than you though." Adrien said casually lying

Just then a Sentimonster came racing thru the streets looking for and sign of people or Miraculous heroes. Ryuko readied her blade and prepared to charge, however Adrien stopped her by placing a hand in front of her.

"Relax it can't see us, not while your connected with me. Let's keep going." He said

Getting back to the location of the fight. When they got there they saw Akuma's and Sentimonsters keeping watch. Ladybug and Carapace both unconscious and tied to pillars, and Hawkmoth sitting on a throne on the upper level of the Eiffel Tower with Mayura standing by his side.

"Ok give me 5 minutes to circle around, then begin the attack!" Adrien said

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked

"I unlocked the full power of your Miraculous with powers over storms, you figure it out." Adrien said running away and circling around to come from behind, keeping out of sight form Hawkmoth and Mayura.

While he did this Ryuko looked at her sword that had changed a bit, if she looked at the blade close enough she could make out what looked like a storm within the blade. She gave a few practice swings and as she did so she noticed that the clouds moved in the direction that she would swing. Curious she started spinning her blade and the clouds started churning faster and faster. Lighting and thunder began could be seen and heard and a heavy smell of moisture was in the air as suddenly a extremely heavy rain began pouring down. Akuma's that were weather related looked around in confusion as they had not been the cause of this, and when they tried to take back control they found that they could not no matter what they did.

On the other side Adrien noticed the change of weather and looked on in amazement.

"Why can't I have anything this flashy?" Adrien asked looking at Khonshu

"Oh I'm sorry is the power to NOT DIE, not good enough for you." Khonshu said

"I'm just saying." Adrien said

"You could use the ring Adrien!" Plagg said

"No he won't!" Khonshu immediately said

"We'll its his decision on who he wants to use!" Plagg counter

"Listen here you little cretin, if he ever stopped using me, he'd drop dead immediately, which means he can't stop using me. And I would never unify with you." Khonshu said

"Well what are you gonna do about it!" Plagg said getting angry

'Khonshu snapped his fingers and a white ring of light appeared over the Black Cat Miraculous that showed a lock.

"Your move slave!" Khonshu said

"Hey hey come on stop with the name calling. Ok let's go. KHONSHU IT"S SHOWTIME!" Adrien said

"WAXING CRESCENT!" Adrien yelled changing to his Pathfinder Aspect

"Lets gooooooooooo Overclock!" he called out, and he shot off sprinting like a mad man, appearing as a white blur.

Now that he wasn't in his Watcher Aspect all the Akumas and Sentimonsters immediately took notice of him and Ryuko on the other side. Adrien ignored all of them sprinting towards Hwakmoth and Mayura who were looking at Ryuko before turning around and noticing him as he got closer and closer.

Ryuko who had been stirring the clouds brought her sword down in a downward arc causing the clouds to come down in a violent torrent which caused a cyclone of harsh winds to cuts of the Akumas and Sentimonsters from Hawkmoth and Mayura. Moon Knight getting to the Eiffel Tower before the cyclone descended was also trapped in there. Any Akuma's and Sentimonsters that got to close were thrown away by the winds or shocked by the lighting. The Akuma's and Sentimonsters noticed that they couldn't reach their leaders and instead charged at Ryuko.

Thru the heavy rain and wind Ryuko flowed thru her enemies swiftly and gracefully like water. Moving so gracefully that no Akuma or Sentimonster could land a hit on her, while she struck down one after another.

It was amazing, it was exhilarating! The power she felt right now made her feel like defeating Hawkmoth was well within her grasp. Looking at her surroundings the Akumas and Sentimonsters were still charging towards her, completely ignoring the fact that they were completely losing.

"Water Dragon!" Kagami called out, however with her power boost she was not prepared for how big of a deluge she would become. She had for all intents and purposes become a living tsunami that moved around crushing any Akuma or Sentimonster with the weight of gallons upon gallons of water, even managing to topple over the Akuma's that were more on the giant side. The tsunami made its way scooping up enemy after enemy, catching them all in the current and putting them in a single spot.

"Wind Dragon!" Kagami yelled transforming into air with a boom as the circled all of her enemies and became a torrent of air circled the Akuma's and Sentimonsters picking up every single one and lifting them in the air. What was once a small cyclone kept expanding further and further until it was, what could only be described as a mini hurricane with the winds reaching well beyond 200 mph. The cyclone reached high into the clouds causing the storm to swirl above violently. The Akuma's and Sentimonster's were being pelted with debris picked up in the wind along with water being thrown around since it was raining along with the water from Ryuko's previous use of Water Dragon.

Finishing her move she stood in the middle of the raging storm of wind and water, holding her sword and concentrating. Akuma's and Sentimonsters to scared to notice, as they were being flung in the air.

"Lighting Dragon!" she called out. The sky boomed and lit up, a single lighting bolt struck her and she was gone. However just as quickly another bolt struck a sentimonster, and kept going and going. She incapacitated multiple groups with ease as everything was wet due to the constant storm. If they managed to get out of the storm then they'd still be struck by electricity traveling thru the water.

By the time Lighting Dragon had finished, well over half on her enemies were unconscious.

"Again. Lighting Dragon!" she yelled. And she repeated this tactic again and again until not a single akuma or sentimonster stood.

When she was finally done, she released a sigh she did not know she had been holding in. She finally looked around and was surprised by the damage that she did. The streets were flooded with knee deep water, the cyclone still persisting and the storm still rumbling.

"I see things went well on your end." A voice said

She looked around searching but found no one.

"Don't bother, I'm in your head like Hawkmoth thanks to our connection. Hawkmoth has been defeated just as promised, you can free your teammates and have you leader fix the place up. This marks the end of our alliance, and remember our agreement, there will be no word about me to anyone. Goodbye." The voice said, who she figured had to be Moon Knight

The never ending energy she felt earlier left her immediately ceased. The winds and storms stopped and the sky cleared revealing a bright blue sky in the face of a tattered city. She looked towards the Eiffel Tower but saw no sign of Hawkmoth, Mayura or Moon Knight. She then remembered her team and looked to see Ladybug and Carapace tied to pillars still unconscious.

**Adrien's Pov- A True Family Reunion Fight-during Ryuko's fight.**

Racing onto the Eiffel Tower just before the wall of wind came crashing down blocking them off from the others. He came to a sudden stop a stared at Hawkmoth and Mayura and they stared back. Mayura stared in confusion, but Hawkmoth had a wide range of emotions ranging from anger to distress.

"You dare show your face to me again you false god, after all you've done, haven't I suffered enough." Hawkmoth said thru gritted teeth

Adrien kept silent, the black mask giving no sign of facial expressions. Rather the one who Hawkmoth was speaking to spoke up.

"My, my, my, here we are again Gabriel, when was the last time we met, 12 years ago I'd guess. Would you like to know what I do to repeated offenders?" Khonshu said

"I distinctly remember disposing of your last host, I see you've managed to scrounge up a new one." Gabriel said in confidence

Khonshu gave a low chuckle that started slowly before bursting into a full blown laughter.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just funny to watch people think they have the upper hand when they don't even have the slightest idea of how things actually work. You see Gabriel, you never killed my last host, I just found something, no SOMEONE, far more interesting and worthy if my time, I assure you. So how's the wife?" he asked

Hawkmoth's hands clenched as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"None of this would have ever happened if you had just—" Gabriel began

"If I had just what Gabriel, if I had just let you walk away from what you did without proper recourse, my how arrogant of you. You think you can kill one of my people, AND JUST WALK AWAY." Khonshu yelled at the end the pressure and gravity becoming slightly heavier before stopping himself and fixing his suit.

"I must really control myself, this isn't about that day years ago, besides you've already payed the price twice over, haven't you." Khonshu said giving a cruel smirk

"But I'm willing to make a plea deal Hawkmoth, I will heal your wife, all you have to do is bow before me AND DIE!" Khonshu said

"How dare you speak that way to Hawkmoth, I will cut you down along with your host for those words." Mayura said and was readying to set loose a Amok before Hawkmoth held a arm in front of her, stopping her.

"Do not use your powers Mayura, such things will not work on this THING." Hawkmoth spat out.

"I know all your tricks now, this won't be a repeat of the past." Hawkmoth said

"Hmm, not all my tricks, I still have a few that are just to die for." Khonshu said chuckling while turning his head back to look at Adrien.

"Break him!" Khonshu said getting a wordless nod from Adrien who switched to the Watcher Aspect holding his book

"Law of Imminent Domain!" he called out, a white circle encircled them all lighting up.

Adrien began walking towards the villains slowly and purposely.

He cracked his knuckles and neck. He then shifted to his Defender Aspect bringing out his shield.

Both Hawkmoth and Mayura charged at him. With his shield dividing into two pieces. Quickly blocking the strikes from both he was pushed back slightly. Hawkmoth came in for a punch, and Adrien dusked down and his spear appeared and he swung it at his legs dropping him to the ground. Adrien then brought the spear and raised it, ready to bring it down.

Mayura came from his side with her dual fans slicing him on the side of his armor. The fans managed to actually slice into the armor and caused a slight bit of bleeding.

Mayura was smirking as the had brought the fans down to slice again but a quill from Adrien's cloak stuck up and impaled itself thru Mayura's wrist. Even when she pulled her hand back the quill still stuck in her wrist and oozed blood.

"Mayura! Do not strike him with your blade unless you are sure you can kill him in one hit. It's best to fight him bare handed." Hawkmoth called out swinging his cane and knocking Adrien in the gut, launching him into one of the steel support beams.

"This may not be a battle we can afford to fight, I need to get you out of here, Paris is still ours so long as we escape." Hawkmoth said standing near Mayura

Adrien slowly stood up again watching the two.

"Oh but Gabriel if you leave you'll never achieved your goal after all you still need this don't you?" Khonshu said gesturing to Adrien hand that wore the Black Cat Miraculous

"But then again you couldn't escape even if you tried, you'd need to get thru this tornado, and even then escape would be impossible. I must admit though, this battle has barely just started and you already want to leave? What happen to the man that bet everything to get what he wanted even at the cost of his friends and families." Khonshu said

Adrien changed to his Pathfinder Aspect and pulled out a bow and notched a arrow at the villains before firing. The villains dodged and both charged forward again.

"Overclock! Timeline Navigation!" he called out.

Time sped up for him as he quickly pulled out his compass and saw the most likely possibilities. If he fired an arrow at Mayura she was most likely to dodge to the right and Hawkmoth would be most likely to jump in the air. Slowing back down to regular speed he fired arrows at both opponents, and they did exactly as he expected. Before they realized it Adrien had already followed up with another arrow right where they were dodging too. Mayura took a arrow to the knee and Hawkmoth to the stomach.

"Ahhh!" Mayura yelled

"Hnng" Hawkmoth grunted

Adrien then brought up one hand and snapped and a volley of arrows strikes them in the back.

"H-h-how?" Hawkmoth grunted out

"That's a fancy trick of Law of Imminent Domain. This land is ours; it follows our rules and by proxy so does everything within this field. Anyone can walk out of the circle, but we can just as easily drag anyone and anything back. You won't be leaving here today." Khonshu said

Adrien ran at the two of them jumping high into the air and changed back into his Defender Aspect, slamming into the metal flooring in-between the two of them. They began fighting each other, the two villains trying desperately to catch Adrien off guard, but it seemed that they were only wasting their energy as all of their attacks were either being blocked or parried. The only reason they hadn't lost was because they were covering each other's mistakes.

"Mayura create an Amok now!" Hawkmoth said

"But you said it wouldn't work against him." Mayura said

"I know what I said, just do it!" Hawkmoth said

Mayura plucked a feather and was preparing to release. Adrien realized what she was trying to do and sprinted at her. Shifting to the Embracer Aspect of a horned snake WW2 medic. His hand outstretched and palm glowing white he reached out not for the Amok but for the Peacock Miraculous. Time slowed down as his hand came closer, Mayura closing her eyes. Whatever she expected never came. All she heard was a grunt as some warm liquid splashed on her. Opening her eyes Gabriel held his cane with the blade drawn out and bloodied. He has cut of the hand of the man as he had approached her.

Blood sprayed out of Adrien's arm as his hand laid discarded with the Black Cat Miraculous. Gabriel saw that the Kwami of the Black Cat Miraculous looked incredibly distressed and worried for the individual but Khonshu looked uninterested. The figure cloaked in white cradled his bleeding limb trying to stifle the heavy bleeding as Gabriel held the cane blade to his throat.

"Did you think I'd let you do what you did years ago again. Now I have all that it need to complete my goal." Gabriel sneered at Khonshu

"Congratulations Gabriel, you've won. Unfortunately, it seems like there was nothing I could do to stop you this time, another time maybe." Khonshu said

"That time will not come because I will use the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous to erase you after I revive my wife, and you won't be able to find another host before then." Hawkmoth said as he slashed at the white figures neck. Blood gushed and a gurgling sound escaped the figures neck as it flailed until he finally fell down with a puddle of blood pooling.

Hawkmoth walked away towards the Black Cat Miraculous that was being worn by the dismembered hand.

As he was walking towards his prize, he took notice of Mayura growing pale and looking as if she saw a ghost.

"A-a-a" Mayura stuttered.

Hawkmoth turned around to look and what he saw shocked him to the core, causing him to drop his cane clattering to the ground.

"Adrien!" Hawkmoth gasped. The white suit faded away and in a pool of blood laid Adrien Agreste, his son.

Gabriel ran to his son, cradling his head. Blood caking his hands as he grabbed his body.

"My son, how?" Gabriel whispered

…..

After a brief moment of silence and shock Khonshu spoke

"O come now Gabriel, didn't you ever wonder why I never came looking for you. After my previous host went into retirement I had to find a suitable candidate. Your son just happened to fulfill all requirements and then some. Honestly the child of two Miraculous holders was something I just couldn't pass up." Khonshu said

"I'll make sure you don't exist after today, I'll wish you away for sure!" Gabriel growled out

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't kill him, make him feel unloved, lie to him. All I did was give him a chance." Khonshu said as if he head done nothing wrong.

Hawkmoth mad a dash for the Black Cat Miraculous.

"I'm not done with you yet Gabriel, and neither is HE!" Khonshu said snapping his fingers

Right as Gabriel was about to grab the ring a white light shown above him and smashing his head into the metal flooring with a sickening crunch.

"Hello Father." His voice sang out

Hawkmoth pulled himself up with a bloody and broken nose. Before him stood Adrien in his Chat Blanc suit, cowl up and a crescent symbol on his chest.

"Son, I—" Gabriel tried to speak but was cut off by a left hook to the face.

"Let me tell you something Gabriel, do you know just how boring one sided victories are? When weaklings realize how big the difference in power is…the expressions on their faces are just so…dull and monotonous. That's why its so important to give them some hope before completely dominating them. Only at that moment can you witness the most beautiful thing on earth!" Khonshu said

Gabriel was looking on in horror as Adrien raked his claws slowly approaching his father.

"That's right! I'm talking about that exact expression on your face right now! First grant hope, then grant despair. That expression on your face right now…...is priceless." Khonshu sang with a face of ecstasy.

"Adrien! Son you have to fight it, he's controlling you. He's the reason your mother disappeared!" Gabriel yelled hoping to see some form of recognition in his sons eyes.

"Don't you think I know." Adrien said dodging a punch and landing another punch to his fathers face.

"But why! Why are you helping him, I'm so close to bringing your mother back Adrien! Everything can go back to normal, I CAN FIX THIS!" Gabriel yelled not understanding his son's actions.

"With Khonshu I can do whatever I want! Know whatever I want! See whatever I want! And I know all about you!" Adrien said with morbid glee

"You once told me I was too much like mother, and that as an Agreste I had to be willing to do whatever it take to achieve my goals. You ruled over me (PUNCH), ridiculed me (CRACK), made me your puppet (SMASH)." Adrien said punctuating each point with a punch.

"So what if Khonshu broke the Peacock Miraculous! Who was it that attacked first! Who was the one that dragged mother along knowing that she'd follow the one she loved in order to protect him. Who was the one that kept dragging her along on heist's when you knew full and well what would happen to her. Your whole life you've exploited the kindness of those around you." Adrien said back handing his father, who landed on his back with a bloody face.

"I've seen many possible timelines, and every time I came close to being happy you came around and ruined it. In one timeline I found the girl of my dreams, and as soon as you found out you separated us because she wasn't rich enough, when you yourself were an orphan." Adrien said

"But I wo—" Gabriel said

"But you did! And that's why mother's side of the family hates you, your nothing but a poor man that got lucky, managing to catch mothers eye." Adrien said stopping him

"Then you found out I was Cat Noir and Akumatized me!" Adrein yelled grabbing Gabriel by his collar and lifting him up.

"I DROVE MYSELF TO THE BRINK OF MADDNESS WATHING TIMELINE AFTER TIMELINE HOPING AND PRAYING THAT YOU WOULDN'T DO SOME HEINOUS ACT. BUT EVERY TIME! EVERY GODDAMN TIME THERE WAS AN OPPORTUNITY TO EXPLOIT ME YOU DID IT! YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE SHIT!" Adrien yelled choking Gabriel

"I WANNA SEE THE EYES POP OUT OF YOUR SKULL AS YOU SCREAM OUT IN AGONY" Adrien yelled squeezing harder only to be interrupted by a stinging sensation in his side.

He turned to see Mayura having yet again put a slice in his side, and quite a big one too.

Adrien only grunted before dropping Gabriel like a bag of bricks and slowly turning towards Mayura.

"AND YOU!" Adrien growled out

"Nathalie run." Gabriel croaked out

"I remember very distinctly you saying you would do whatever it takes to help my father achieve his goal." Adrien said as he stalked closer to her.

"That's why if you wanted him to live, I ask you to do one last thing for him, AND DIE! Adrien said whipping out his pistol and firing one shot. The gun so powerful you could feel the thrum of air as it when off. The bullet hit, meeting some resistance before tearing right thru the suit.

Nathalie felt immense pain coursing thru her as blood leaked thru her abdomen. Coughing up blood while coving the bullet wound. She didn't even notice that Adrien now loomed over her and picked her up by the neck and back. Lifting her above his head and bringing her down on his knee, a sickening crack could be heard.

"How dare you wear my mothers Miraculous!" Adrien growled out kicking Nathalie in the ribs and sending her flying into one of the metal support beams, denting it. She hit the ground in a heap a pool of blood rapidly forming

Adrien walked back over to Gabriel, who expected another rant, but was surprised when water hit his face, a single tear.

"Why? Why? Did she leave me with you?" Adrien said caressing his fathers face

"And if I kill you she'll be sad. I know she will. So what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?" Adrien said talking to himself

This continued for a good moment before Adrien when silent before bursting out in a laugh.

"I get it! I got it! I know! We both know mother, isn't that right Father? She'll love us no matter what. No matter how broken I am." Adrien said point to his head

"No matter how broken YOU are." Adrien said getting right in his fathers face. A happy expression on his face that did not suit the moment

"Here's the story, you were in a car accident. One that confined you to a wheel chair!" (SLASH!) both of Gabriel legs were severed by his sharp claws, as Gabriel screamed bloody murder. "Unfortunately, you lost both of your thumbs too" (SNAP) another cry rang out

"The impact shattered your jaw and you bit off your tongue in the process." Adrien said grabbing Gabriel jaw and applying pressure until it shattered, then proceeding to grab his tongue and yank it out. Adrien backed away and held up both hands and made a square like a movie director.

"PERFECT ABSOULTELY PURRFECT!" Adrien sang out before scooping up his father in a hug.

"OH I know she'll just love you, because you won't be able to do anything. Don't go dying on me now. I could heal you but my heals are basically all or nothing, and I don't want to give you your basic motor functions back so just bear with it. Ill take you to the hospital for good old fashion regular healing." Adrien said

He grabbed Gabriel and Nathalie, took their Miraculouses and canceled Ryuko's connection to him. The storms subsided and Adrien took off using Overclock.

Arriving at the Hospital, Adrien kicked open the doors and yelled.

"Is there a doctor in the house! Dramatically

A crowd of people peaked out of rooms to see him.

"Holy shit I didn't actually think anyone would be here." Adrien whispered to himself

A man in a white coat hesitantly stepped forward.

"Good here take this man, you've got to save him, he's rich dammit!" Adrien said pacing his father on gurney.

Nurses immediately wheeled him away. The crowd of people still looking at Adrien holding Nathalie.

"Ah right, and her too if you got time I guess." Adrien said dropping her to the ground

"Ciao!" Adrien said disappearing from sight by switching to his Watcher Aspect.

Khonshu and Plagg floating near him.

"Excellent work Adrien, that was a wonderful performance!" Khonshu praised

"Isn't it always!" Adrien said puffing out his chest

"How could you do that to your own father." Plagg said in a whisper causing the two to look at him

"I think the most appropriate answer for that question is how could I not?" Adrien said in a calm voice

"Welp putting that all aside, lets go heal my mother, quick! To the Agreste Mansion!" He yelled triumphantly

**CHAPTER END**

Watcher-Regulation/Perception

Moves: Absolute Balance-?

Watcher's Grasp- allows for the grabbing, pushing, or stopping of anything within his sight. Example-If Adrien wanted to he could theoretically grab the moon from the sky and it would then fit in the palm of his hand. Or you know the Leaning Tower of Pisa, where tourist pretend to push the building up in a picture, Adrien could actually push it. It all depends on his perception. Things that are huge but far away will fit in the palm of his hand.

Pathfinder-Transition/Navigation

Moves: Overclock- a move that significantly speeds up the time around the user, appearing to move at extreme speeds to others while the user experiences everything in slow motion. Can also be used on any other form of transportation.

Timeline Navigation-Shows Adrien the top 5 most likely diverging timelines to occur. He doesn't know every single thing that will happen but he knows key events that must occur for his desired timeline to become a reality.

Defender-Interception/Retaliation

Moves: Divine Interception-? A play on divine intervention

Full Counter-?

Embracer-Recondition/Connection

Moves: Overhaul-Can steal anything from a person or thing. He can choose to take a disease or injury from someone but he must first steal the health and vitality from someone else. For example, if he were to cure a child of cancer, lets just say that a criminal he stopped the other night would suddenly find themselves with stage 4 cancer. When stealing health, time or anything else, they appear as bandages in his satchel for the number of criminals he's stolen health from. The markings on his arm help him keep count.

Vitality Tether- Usually used only on members of Khonshu's Familia. Adrien can share the vitality with his fellow followers even across continents, resulting in most never tiring or getting sick. It also allows for communication with all those tethered in order to hold meetings across continents. Also works similar to Nooroo Kwami of Transmission, by granting those tethered shared powers although how much is shared depends on Adrien.

**Chapter 4: Eyes on Me**


End file.
